


Finding Hope

by Pharuhi13



Series: Hopeful [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bad Parenting, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Hogwarts Era, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Character Death, Secrets, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharuhi13/pseuds/Pharuhi13
Summary: An ancient creature that has been sleeping under the ocean for thousands of years wakes to the sound of crying from a magical child. They decide to take him under their wing and hopes that he grows up well. Hopefully....





	1. Prologue

Darkness.

It’s surrounds me.

It’s all I ever remember.

Everywhere I look,

Darkness.

I can’t remember the last time I ever saw the light.

Do I even remember?

I probably don’t.

The ocean.

That is where I lie.

For centuries, in the deepest depths.

Where light cannot reach.

Why am I here?

The darkness is a comfort while the light suffocates and blinds.

In my opinion.

The world, outside my domain, is a boring place.

With all sorts of creatures.

But unlike me, they only last for a moment in time.

They grow and die.

I will never go through that.

I cannot remember how I came to be but it happened.

I never existed than I did.

There was nothing for a time.

Than the world came to be and creatures started appearing.

All sorts of creatures, of all shapes and sizes.

Some grew and developed while others were wiped out and never seen again.

I watched for a time.

All sorts of creatures, coming and going like the tide I can feel but not see in my dark home.

There was one creature that I remember fondly.

Humans they were but wizards they called themselves.

Such a young species, they have potential like others before them.

Hopefully, they last.

Darkness.

It’s all I ever see these days.

I wonder.

Should I go out and see how the world has changed?

Or is it all still the same?

‘Please’

What is that?

‘Please’

There it is again...

‘Help’

Someone is calling me.

It’s been so long since I heard someone in need.

Should I answer or ignore them?

‘Please, sob.’

A child.

That a voice of a small child.

A child in pain.

A pain no child should feel.

For you, I will come.

Using my magic to pinpoint where the child was and found him easily enough.

England

That is where he is.

Do not worry child, for soon I shall be there.


	2. Dear Petunia

In a park, up a tree lies a small child. This child was small in stature and size. He had black hair, green eyes, round glasses and a noticeable lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was silent and trying to hide up the tree while a group of boys underneath were looking around.

“Did you see him,” said one of the boys. “I thought I did,” said another. The group of boys were looking all around but they couldn’t find who they wanted. 

The little boy up the tree didn't move or make a sound. 

“It doesn’t matter, we’ll get him next time,” one of the boys said. The group agreed and started walking away. 

Near by, sitting on a bench. A woman was sitting, watching what was going on. 

The little boy up the tree looking down and around making sure the boys were truly gone. When he didn’t see them, started climbing down. 

The women seeing this, started to get up and walk toward him. 

“Hello little one,” greeted the woman to the boy. 

The boy was startled and looked up at the woman.

The woman was tall. She has short dark hair that reflected a little bit of violet under the sun. She had on glasses and was wearing a long black cloak that covered her from neck to ankle with dark purple shoes.

“Hello there,” said the small boy. 

“ I’m sorry if I startled you but I couldn't help but watch what was going on. Those boys weren’t bothering you, were they?,” asked the woman. 

The little boy thought about how he should answer.

“Don’t bother thinking about it. I know they were being mean to you,” said the woman, “I wanted to see if you would tell me but that’s ok.” 

The woman lifted her right hand out and said “My name is Shade Drake. It is nice to meet you. What is your name?”

The boy reaches out and grabs her hand. “My name is Harry. Harry Potter.”

“Hello Harry,'' said Shade, “Tell me Harry, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?”

“What do you mean,” said Harry.

“Like for example, Money, Candy, Good grades, No bullies or say Help from a situation,” Shade replied. 

Harry hesitated. “I….I ... I would like to have a family,” Harry finally answered. 

“Why would you like one?,” she replied.

Harry looked down and slowly looked up at her with large eyes. “My aunt and uncle don’t want me and my cousin is always mean to me. They give my cousins gift and food while I’m treated differently.” 

“How different go they treat you from your cousin?,” asked Shade. She is still holding onto Harry hand and gives it a small squeeze as she stares down at him. 

Harry looks down at their hands and hesitates to answer.

Shade saw him hesitate and said, “If you don’t want to tell me, I won’t force you but if you don’t want to go back...you can come with me.”

Harry looked up in surprise and says, “Come with you?”

Shade smiled softly and replied, “Why not? You want a family, don’t you? I can be that family and I would you treat you like my own if you come it’s me. Don’t worry about your aunt and uncle, Harry. I will deal with them but only if you want to.”

Harry looked down and thought for a moment. ‘Should I stay or should I go. It can’t be any worse than now.’

Harry looks up and says while directly looking into her eyes, “I would like that, do you have any kids?”

Shade looks down in sadness, “One and they are gone now,” she looks at Harry and smile, “But that is live. It's how we handle live that defines who we are. Come Harry.” 

She pulls on Harry’s hand. 

“If you can take me to your house, I need to talk to your aunt and uncle before we can go.”

“Ok,” replies Harry.

Harry leads the way. They walked in silence, just listening to people walking and cars going by. It’s a nice bright day. They pull up to a neighborhood with identical houses stretched out.

‘Truly, what kind of people would live here,’ thought Shade as they walked on. 

The made it to one of the houses. Number 4. Harry stop in front of the door and let go of her hand. 

“This is where I live,” says Harry looking up at Shade. 

“Thank you, Harry. If you would wait out here while I deal with your relatives,” Shade told Harry. 

Harry nodded. Shade rang the doorbell and waited. 

Inside the house, Petunia Dursley was humming and adjusting items in the house while her husband, Vernon Dursley who was home at the time, was watching TV. 

They both heard the doorbell ring. Petunia and Vernon looked up.

“I’ll get the door,” says Petunia so her dear husband doesn’t have to get up. 

“Ok,” replies Vernon continuing to watch Television. 

Petunia walked up to the front door. She opened it and said, “Hello.”

Shade stood in the front door, looking over Petunia and said, “Are you Petunia Dursley, aunt of a Harry Potter?”

Petunia was startled, who was this woman and how does she know the child?

Petunia answered slowly with, “Oh, well. Yes I am. What has the child done?”

Shade straightened her back, glared at her said, “oh Petunia. I have come to take your dear nephew away. I know and you know you and your ‘family’ don’t care for the boy. Your last piece of your dear deceased sister, Lily I believe it is. Isn’t it?”

Petunia was startled and snappily replied, “Who do you think you are coming to my house and accuse me! How you dare say such a thing! I should call the police!”

Shade chuckled, “Please my dear. We would want thing to get out of hand do we.” Her eyes started glow red.

Petunia took a step back and said in a shaky voice, “Who are you?”

Shade moved her fingers up and down the door frame and said, “Why Petunia, I’m just here to help you my dear. You don’t want to associate with your dear beloved sister’ kind but with her dead and your custody of your nephew being here. You just invite more of them to appear”

Petunia didn’t know what to say. Who is this woman. How does she know my name. How does she know what her rotten sister.

“Your one of those freaks, aren’t you?.” Petunia spewed. 

Shade sharply look up, glaring at Petunia. Petunia felt the air get colder and harder to breath in.

“I would be careful of what you say, dear Petunia. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to your dear ‘family’, would we?,” answered Shade.

Shade pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her coat. She handed it over to Petunia to look over. Petunia with shaky hands took them and read it over. 

Shade started, “ This paper is to transfer custody of Harry to me. You just need to sign at the bottom line and you will wash your hands of him and his kind. We will never see each other again and you may continue your normal life. Just like you wanted. No more magic and no one will know you ever had a nephew. Wouldn’t that save you the gossip because we wouldn’t want everyone to know how your family and you especially, my dear, to know about how you’ve been treating him. Wouldn’t we?”

Petunia was reading over the custody papers has Shade was talking. 

Petunia looked up, straight into Shade’s glowing red eyes, “You wouldn’t dare! If I sign this, you and the fr- child will disappear and never bother us.”

“Cross my blackened heart,” Shade started to smile sinisterly her eyes flashing red,“No one in the neighbor will remember you ever having a nephew as a bonus. All you have to do is sign and shake my hand.” 

Petunia scuffed and signed. What she didn’t realize was the words on the document faintly glowing as she signed. She handed over the paperwork.

Shade took them and extended her left hand to shake. Petunia shook her hand not seeing that it glowed a dark purple. 

“It was nice doing business with you,” said Shade pulling her hand back, “By tomorrow morning, it’s was like he was never here. Have nice day, sweet Petunia.” 

Shade started to walk away. Petunia slammed her door shut and wiped her hand down her dress to calm down. 

She turned around and went about her day as normal.

“Who was at the door, dear.,” asked Vernon looking up at Petunia as she went to the kitchen.

“No one, Vernon,” answered Petunia as she started dinner.

Shade briefly looked back. She smiled and went to Harry who was looking at the flowers in the front. 

Harry looked up as Shade walked up to him.

“How was it?, “asked Harry. 

Shade smiled softly to Harry, extending her hand. 

“Perfectly, my dear,” she answered, “from now on, I am your guardian.”

Harry smiled back and took her hand. Shade started to walk down the street while Harry followed. 

As they walked down, Shade’s shadow started to grow darker and stayed in front of the Dursleys’ house. After all, I promised Petunia that none of Harry or his kind would bother her. But she never agreed for my kind.


	3. Home

Shade was walking while holding Harry’s hand toward the same park they met. Pulling up to a bench and sat down. She patted the seat next to her for Harry to sit. Harry sat down next to her. 

“Harry, there is something I have to tell you.” Said Shade looking across the park. 

There were people walking along the path and children playing.

Harry turned to look up at Shade. “What is it?” He asked curiously.

“This must be moving pretty fast, isn’t it? You just met me and you agree for me to be your guardian. Have you thought of what this could mean?” Shade asked softly to him. 

Harry took a minute to think and replied, “I don’t really know but I have a good feeling about you. Are you having second thoughts about me?” Harry looked down with a sad expression. 

Shade turns her head to look at Harry and replies, “No. I don’t but I want to tell you what you have gotten yourself into.” Shade looks forward. 

Harry looks up at her. What does she have to tell me. Does it have to do with what she was talking to Aunt Petunia about. “What is it?”

Shade started talking, “Harry, you aren’t an ordinary boy nor am I. You are a wizard. A human who can use magic. Your parents were wizards.”

Harry was shocked. Him a wizard. He can’t be. Wizards don’t exist except in fairy tale stories that Aunt Petunia used to read to Dursley. “I can’t be a wizard. I’m just Harry.”

Shade looked at Harry with a strange look in her eyes. “Well just Harry, has anything unexplained happened around you? Say like thing moving or being in a different place real fast mysteriously. Let’s say like bullies chasing you and you end up on a tree and they can’t see you for some strange reason.” Shade has her body turned toward Harry.

Harry stares in her eyes. If he looked close enough, he can see hints of red orbs. “How did you know?” It’s true unexplained things happen when he is very emotional but that couldn’t be because of him. Or was it?

“But what about my parents? They can’t be wizards. They died in a car accident due to drunk driving.” Questioned Harry.

Shade frowned, “Those were just lies your Aunt told you. Your parents are dead, but they were not killed in a car accident. No, your parents were killed by an ambitious idiot with half crazed ideas.”

Harry was in shock again. His Aunt lies to him about his parents and they were MURDERED and not killed in an accident. This was too much information but what about Shade….

“Are you not a wizard… or witch I mean as well?,” asked Harry.

Shade knew he would ask and expected. “No, I am much more than that. While I currently go as Shade my actual name is hard to pronounce. My kind are ancient and have no given name but we have been around way before any kind has lived.” Shade stand ups.

Harry stares at Shade not processing the information. Ancient kind? What?!

Shade holds out her hand. “I know it’s a lot to take in. So much happened in so little time and you need time to process so let me take you to my home to rest and tomorrow I will tell you more. Is that ok?” Shade waits for Harry. 

Harry hesitates but takes her hand and nods. Sleep will do good. Shade’s eyes glow red and their shadows get darker. Harry notices and looks worried.

“What is going on?” Asked Harry. Shades answers with “Hold on and don’t move. It’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

“Done what?!” Harry shouted worried while the shadows circle them, rises up and engulfs them. 

When Harry can see again, he noticed he wasn’t had the park but instead in large room. It seemed creepy with cobwebs all over and red candles lit. 

There was a fireplace in the middle of a wall with couches and a rocking chair in front of it. The dining room was near on the left side of the fireplace with a long table and six chairs. 

As Harry turned to look, he could see some stairs and what he assumes to be the front door next to it. 

On top of the fireplace, there was a large painting of a hooded man with his bony hand on the woman next to him and you couldn’t see his face. The woman was wearing a dark purple dress with no sleeves and a simple necklace with a large black gem attached. She had her hair pulled up in a bun with black wings coming out from behind both of them. Both figures had a red globe in their eyes. 

There was a large perch next to the fireplace with a large Crow? Raven? Harry doesn’t know but it’s just standing there not moving so it must be a statue. 

Harry looks back at Shade but she is staring at the picture over the fireplace. 

“Do you know who are in the painting?” Asked Harry. Shade seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in. She looked down at Harry, “That is my husband and I. It was taken not long after our ‘wedding.” Shade starts to walk toward the stairs. 

“Come Harry, I will show you to your room. You must be exhausted,” says Shade and she walks by Harry toward the stairs. 

Harry wanted to ask more questions but she was right. He was exhausted. He started to follow her and go up the stairs

On top of the stairs, there was a small living room with couches and small tables. There was more painting but they were empty. Against the walls, there were three doors which he assumes were rooms. 

Upstairs was much nicer than the first floor. Shade turns to Harry and asks, “choose a door and it will be your room, except the one with the symbol.”

Harry turns toward the door she was mentioning. It was black with a blue symbol depicting a creature? Dragon? In a circle. It was the door in the middle so either the right or left were free. 

Harry thought for a bit and decided on the right door. 

“Excellent, now we can get a sign for your door too if you would like. That way you officially have a room” said Shade. 

Harry wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He finally having a room to call his. He never had that. He wasn’t sure if he should be happy, excited, or nervous. 

Shade noticed Harry’s conflict and gave a small smile. Poor boy. She took his hand and let him toward the door. 

“Harry,” she said softly as she pushed him toward the door and took behind him, “this is your room. I hope you like it. It’s very simple but we can decorate to your like. Well, the whole house needs a makeover but that for another day.”

Harry turned the doorknob and stepped in. It was a simple room but more than he expected. The bed was large and in the center of the room. There was a large wooden dresser to the left side with a large mirror attached. Next to the bed, there was a nightstand. The closet was on the right side. 

Harry slowly walked in. This was more than he ever had. A room! The walls were a light beige color and the furniture were wooden. He walked over to the closet and opened the door. The closet was spacious that you could walk in. 

Shade stood at the door watching Harry take it in. This was more than he ever had and she hoped he would enjoy being here. 

“Harry,” said Shade and he turned toward her from the closet, “like I said, you can decorate however you want. It’s been quite a day and you must be tired so I will leave you to sleep. There should be pajamas in the dresser for you to wear. We will go shopping later for anything you need. We will talk talk and I will answer any questions you have tomorrow. Does that sound ok?”

Harry nodded his head. Now that she mentioned it, Harry did feel a little tired. Shade nodded back and left, closing the door behind her. 

It was silent. Harry walked over to the dresser and found pajamas on the top drawer. They were blue plaid. Once changed, Harry went to lie down on the bed and fell asleep. 

Shade walked down the stairs, looking around. This place was filthy. How long has it been since she’s been here. Too long. 

With a wave of her hand, everything got cleaned out. There was no longer spider webs or dust. The fireplace was cleaned with new wood.

The Raven standing on the wooden perch started to move. 

Shade held out her arm and the Raven flew on it. She walked and sat on the couch facing the painting while petting the Raven’s chest. 

Tomorrow will prove interesting.


	4. Truths

The next day, Harry woke up. He slowly started to sit up and take in his surroundings. He really couldn’t see well without his glasses so everything was a blur. He put on his glasses and got up. Something was different about the room. 

There were nicknacks on the dresser such as a music box, empty photo frames, a plush dragon and raven. 

Harry made his way to the dresser and opened the drawer. There were some new clothes for him. Quickly changing, he made his way down. 

As he was walking down the stairs, he can hear humming and the scent of food. 

Once he reached the bottom, the first floor has changed. It was much cleaner and brighter than before. The walls were a cream color. The furniture were no longer dusty. The picture still hung but the fireplace was cleaned out. The raven was no longer on the perch. 

As Harry was taking it in, Shade appeared. She changed out of her black coat. She was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt with black jeans and black shoes. 

“Good morning Harry,” Shade said with a small smile, “hope you are hungry. I made breakfast.” With that, she turned around and sat down on the dining table. 

The table was filled with toast, scrambled eggs, pancakes, orange juice. There was a plate across from Shade which Harry figures was for him so he walked over and sat down. 

At the head of the table, sat the raven. Harry stares at it and wonders how it got there. The raven was just sitting there not moving until it turned its head toward Harry and gave a ‘Caw’.

This startled Harry, it was alive. Shade chuckled from across. “Sorry about him. He hasn’t had company in so long. Harry, I would like you to meet `The Raven’. I know, not an original name but he won’t answer anything else.”

Shade extended her hand to pet The Raven. 

Harry wasn’t sure how to answer. “Have you had your raven for long?”

Shade brought her hand back and look at Harry. “You could say that. He has been my companion for so long. He found me when I was looking for houses long ago and hasn’t left. I call him The Raven because that was what he said when we met.”

Harry was surprised. “He can talk.” Shade smiled, “Yes, when he wants to but enough about him. Go on, eat. When we finish, we can go to the living room and talk.”

Harry nodded and filled his plate with a little bit of everything. They ate in silence, even The Raven has a small plate with some food. 

When they finished, Shade stood up and waved her hand. Everything on the table disappeared. She extended her hand to The Raven and they both walked toward the couch.

This startle Harry, he wasn’t used to magic or even seeing it. 

He made his way to the couch and sat down.  
Silenced followed. 

Shade began to speak, “I will tell you no lies. Whatever you ask I will answer,” she paused for him to digest but continued, “Harry, you are a special boy or wizard really. The reason I found you was because you wanted me to find you.”

Harry wasn’t sure how to take this. He wanted her to find him? How?

“You're wondering how?” Spoke Shade startling Harry from his thought and nodded. 

“When you were being chased, your magic called upon me. That is an old magic you got from your ancestors.”

“My ancestors.” said Harry. Shade nodded. 

“I did say my kind is ancient but we did perform contracts with witches and wizards of old for mutually benefits. I made such contracts and it seems it was one of your ancestors that has been past down and now you carry it.”

Harry was surprised. Contract? His ancestor made a contract with Shade “What sort of contract?” 

Shade moved her head side to side and answered “I would answer their call of need if they ever got in serious trouble in exchange for their first child.” 

Harry wasn’t sure how to take this. What does that mean for him. Is he the child or is it his firstborn child if he indeed called upon Shade. 

Shade saw him thinking and could get an idea of what he was thinking. “Stop thinking and listen, the ancestor I made the original contract already gave me her half of the deal so it won’t apply to you. You get the benefit of my protection since that ancestor gave me her first child.”

Harry calmed down a bit but what about the child which made him think of earlier, “Was the child the one you spoke of before when I asked if you had children?”

Shade smiled sadly, “Yes, I can’t have children with my husband so the only way to get a child would have to be given to me or I just kidnap one but I’ve only had the one child. He grew up quite well for a bit.”

Harry was curious what did that mean. “What happened to him?”

Shade’s smile grew bigger and seemed to have a sinister feeling behind it, “Well, he did some not so good things I was proud of but bite the hand that fed him so he got eaten. I wasn’t has devastated as I thought but he had it coming.”

What? Harry wasn’t sure how to take that. What did she mean? Did he do bad things? What happened to him? 

Shade saw Harry’s confusion and let it be. It’s best he didn’t think too hard about it. 

“Either way, he died and I went away until you called me which I was a bit surprised about. Didn’t think your ancestor had another child and continued the line but here you are.” Shade clasped her hands together.

“Now, I will tell you about being a wizard. That ok or do you have anymore questions before we continued.”

Harry couldn’t really think of anything else so he just nodded. He really did what to learn more about being a wizard and about his parents.

“Ok first off, the wizarding world and the muggle world are split. You, Harry have been living in the muggle world with your Aunt. There are rules involved to separate the two worlds due to wizard and witches being hunted by muggles years ago. Wizards and witches live in hiding but there are ways to get into their world.”

Harry could understand that. Whenever something magical or strange happened, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would punish him for it even when he didn’t understand what was going on. 

“Are we currently in the wizarding world?’” asked Harry.

Shade answered, “No, this house is in the middle of nowhere. The only way in is through the floo system which is the fireplace or if you apparate which is a magical form of teleportation a witch or wizard learns when they reach adulthood due to some dangers that can be present.”

Harry could understand that a bit. “Did we apostate here yesterday?”

Shade shakes her head no, “what I did was go through shadows. All shadows are connected to the dark realm and I use those shadows to transport myself and you here. I could go anywhere there are shadows.”

Harry nodded again, “what is the dark realm?”

“It’s where the monsters live and shadow conquer. There is no definite description of it other than beware of what lurks there.” She answered. 

Harry didn’t want to know what that meant. “What about my parents? Who killed them?”

This what Shade was waiting for him to ask. “Your parents got themselves involved in a war, you must understand first. The light against the dark, The Light Lord Dumbledore vs. The Dark Lord Voldemort. Not really into politics but basically Voldemort wanted to take over the British wizarding world and Dumbledore was his opponent, understand so far.”

Harry nodded and asked, “why did Voldemort want to take over the wizarding world and who were they and how my parents involved?”

“Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts where your parents went to school. Voldemort, on the other hand, was really heavy into the dark arts and it drove him crazy. Like drug overdose crazy.”

Harry didn’t understand that but Shade continued on. 

“Your parents fought in the war against Voldemort but fell pregnant with you. At the same time, a prophecy was spoken where a child would defeat Voldemort, which sounds suspicious honestly, and you were his target. Your parents went into hiding but were found and killed.”

At this Shade stares directly into Harry’s eyes and says softly, “he tried to kill you but something happened and you survived and he was vanquished but he left you that scar. Your currently famous in the wizarding world for that night.” 

Shade points on the lightning shaped scar on Harry’s forehead. Harry puts his hand up and touches his scar.

Shade leans back and says, “that’s what I currently know anyways. I’ve been out the loop for so long so it will take me more time to learn what else went on but that’s it for your parents. Any questions?”

Harry took a moment to absorb this. His parents were in a war and died from it. He survived a mad man and somehow defeated him as a baby?

“I’m not sure what else to ask.” Harry says after a few minutes of silence except for The Raven cleaning his feathers.

Shade stands up and extends her hand. “It doesn’t matter anyways. The past is the past and we must move toward the future. Harry, I will teach you everything I know about being a wizard and magic in general. You will be prepared for what the wizarding world throws at you or so help me I will end people. Are you ready for what you signed up for when you came with me?”

Harry stares at her hand. He wasn’t sure what is to come but with Shade maybe it will be ok. He takes her hand and get up.


	5. Gringotts

Shade and Harry are exploring the outside of the house. 

It truly was in the middle of nowhere but was surrounded by a forest. The backyard had a small garden that was fenced in. The house was small but quaint. 

Harry asked Shade, “Is the forest safe?”

Shade answers, “Its safe for you but only if you follow the markers I left. Anyone else that dares come will not be found again. There are dark creatures that exist but they shouldn’t bother you.”

Harry shivered when she mentions intruders not being found again. 

Shade saw Harry shiver, “Don’t worry. Just follow the signs and you will be good but never stray because than you will get lost.”

Harry nodded. 

Shade smiled and goes to enter the house. Harry follows behind.

“Now, we should go to Diagon Alley to straighten up your affairs.” Shade says while walking towards the fireplace, picking up a small bag by the side that Harry never noticed. 

Harry was confused, “What is Diagon alley and what affairs needs to be straightened?”

Shade answers, “Diagon Alley is a wizard area that has shops, Gringotts and other stuff wizards can find. We need to visit Gringott so see what your parents left you and your account. We also have to go shopping for new clothes and some wizard starting kits so you can be prepared for when your Hogwarts letter comes.”

Harry just nodded along and let Shade deal with his stuff because he doesn’t know what she is saying other than a wizard shopping area though he did wonder about one thing. 

“My Hogwarts letter?” Harry asks.

Shade turns toward Harry with the small bag in hand and nods. “Yes, you will go to Hogwarts, a wizarding school and where your parents attended. You will get your letter in about a year which you turn 11 years old which is when you attend.”

Hogwarts were where his parents went. Harry is somewhat excited to attend. It would make him closer to his parents. 

“Now,” Shade interrupting Harry’s thoughts and showing Harry a green powder inside the bag, “this is floo powder. You just take a hand full, go inside the fireplace, name where you want to go, and drop it. It will take you to another fireplace in that area. Understand?”

Harry nodded in understanding. It seems simple enough. “Is this the way we are going to Diagon Alley?”

Shade shakes her head negatively, “No, I’m just showing you in case anything happens or if you need to go somewhere. I’m just going to shadow us there. So, are you ready?”

Harry wasn’t sure how to feel about shadowing places but it is quick. 

Shade puts the floo powder bag down and walks toward Harry while her shadow darken and rises up to cover them. 

Harry blinds and finds himself somewhere completely different. 

It seems to be a cobblestone alleyway with old shops selling really strange items. One of them had a hand on display and shrunken heads. There were suspicious people sitting down in the alleyway or standing while watching everyone. 

Shade grabs his arm suddenly and starts to pull him toward some stairs to the side. “Let’s get out of here. This place isn’t for you. It’s called Knockturn Alley. It’s where you could find some less than illegal items so never go in there unless your prepared to get jumped.”

“If it such a dangerous place, why did you take us here?”

“Because there are lots of shadows here and i don’t want to draw attention in Diagon Alley. Plus these guys won’t say anything.”

Shade with Harry make it to a main road where it was much brighter and more crowded. Shade let’s go of Harry’s hand and says, “Welcome Harry to Diagon Alley. The London shopping center for magical folk.”

Harry was amazed! Everywhere he looked, he can see magic all around. The muggle world was nothing like this. Inanimate objects, pictures and general stuff moving or levitating by itself. 

The people were wearing witches hats, cloaks, robes and not paying attention to the magic around them, probably from being used to it but Harry wasn’t.

Shade watches how amazed Harry is with the magical world. It was ok for mortals. 

Shade starts to walk forward and glances at Harry, using her head to move forward to follow. 

“Where are we going first?” questions Harry.

“To Gringotts of course. We have to check on your affairs and your parents affairs and who's been taking care of it.”

Harry nods and they come upon Gringotts. It’s a large white crooked building with ‘Gringotts’ spelled out in gold. 

Shade stops in front of the building and turns to Harry, “Now Harry, Gringotts are not run by wizards but Goblins ok. So don’t stare hard at them or they could get more angry than they already are. They don’t like wizard kind in general so don’t get offended by the rude customer service.”

Goblins? There were magical creatures as well except for Shade but he didn’t know there was more. He has a lot to learn. 

Inside Gringotts, it was nicely decorated with pillars and on both sides long desk with goblins sitting seeming to count gold or deal with their customers. On the ceiling hung a giant chandelier filled with jewels. In the far end of the building seems to be another higher desk with one goblin. Shade walks up to him.

The goblin turns to look at who disturbed him and smiles, “Well if isn’t Mistress Morte, we haven’t heard or seen you for a long time. How may we goblins serve you today?”

“I have recently acquired a charge, this young boy down here,” the goblin peers down to look at Harry, “I want to know how his account are being handled and want to hear on his parents will.”

“And was his your charges name?”

“Harry Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter and heir to the Ancient Noble House of Potter.

“Of course, right away.” The goblins turns and signals another goblin. The other goblins approaches and awaits orders, “can you acquire the head of the Potter’s finances and take these two there?”

The goblins nodded and motioned for them to follow. 

The head goblins turns and says, “He will take you to the Potter’s fiance head’s office. We hope you have a pleasant visit with us.”

Shade nods and thanks him and goes to follow the other goblin. 

Harry asks, “Your last name is Morte?”

“Yes, it’s based on my husband since we don’t do first and last names. It more more mortals benefits.”

The goblin takes them to the office with the name Griphook on it. The goblins knocks on the door and enters with Harry and Shade following.

The office is spacious with two seats and what is assumed the goblin Griphook writing on some papers. He looks up when the door opens.

“Oh, if it isn’t Miss. Morte, I haven’t seen you in years. What services are you here for?” Griphook says while Shade takes a seat and Harry follows her example. The other goblin leaves quietly and closes the door behind him. 

“Griphook darling, look how much you’ve grown! Why I remember you being a young lad learning to fight.”

“Yes, I’ve grown a lot in these years. It’s good to see you again, you haven’t changed.”

Shades laughs, “oh Griphook, if only. Anyways, I’m here to check on my new son’s affairs. Harry James Potter heir of the house of Potter’s.”

Griphook looked surprised, “You adopted another one and its the Potter heir! How?”

Shade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “Petunia Dursley, Lily Potter’s sister and Harry’s aunt, couldn’t handle the responsibility of a magical child so she signed over custody and I took him. I’m showing him the ropes of the magical world because the poor boy didn’t know anything.”

Griphook turned to look at Harry. Harry shrunk on himself not wanting the attention. “How can this be? You didn’t know you were a wizard. Once you started accidental magic, your magical guardian was suppose to teach you.”

Silence followed, Harry and Shade were confused. Shade answers,” That’s a thing?” Followed by Harry’s, “I’ve never met another wizard.” 

Griphook pulled out a drawer and started to look through it before pulling out a stack of papers. Flipping through it he says, “Yes, a magical guardian is assigned a magical child such as half-bloods in Mr. Potter’s case where their magical parents die and they are given to their muggle family. Though I’m surprised to hear you were being raised by Muggles considering your a celebrity in the magical community here in Britain.”

Shade raises an eyebrow, “The wizarding world here is crazy, celebrating the orphaning of a child due to their incompetence of winning against a half crazed fool. If I had my way, screw the laws, my enemy is dead on arrival instead playing chess with people’s lives.”

Griphook gives a small smirk, “How like the wizards,” Griphook looks down and picks up a page in surprise, “from these documents it seems Harry’s magical guardian was none other than Albus Dumbledore.”

Harry confusion furthered, “The headmaster Of Hogwarts and leader of the Light?”

“Good question. Furthermore, how the hell did that old guy get to be Harry’s magical guardian anyways, he isn't related.” Shade asks in wonder.

Griphook continues to look over the paperwork, “well, there was no one else. James Potter was the last of his family and Lily Potter only has the sister. So there was no one from the magical community to take over. There are godparents listed but their unfit so it was rewarded to Dumbledore who holds quite a bit of power,” Griphook looks up to Harry, “Are you sure you've never met Dumblore? Anyone magical?”

Harry shook his head, “No, I’ve never met anyone magical except for Shade who told me. I never knew I was a wizard or that my parents died in a war. My aunt Petunia always told me, my parents were drunks who died in a car accident.”

Griphook looked confused at that last part when Shade clarifies, “That his parents died as muggles.”

Griphook shook his head, “Doesn’t matter now I guess, what’s done is done. I also have your custody of Mr. Potter, it seems not only did you get guardianship but his aunt signed away complete rights meaning you have control of all Potter’s vaults and property until the Potter heir becomes of age or gets emancipation.”

Shade nods and Harry asks a question, “What you said earlier about godparents. Who are they and why are they unfit?”

Griphook looks up again, it seems he has a lot of explaining to do, “You have two sets of grandparents, Alice and Frank Longbottom and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Frank and Alice Longbottom are permanent wards of the St. Mungo’s for permanente mind damage from the war, they were tortured until their minds broke. Sirius Black is in Azkaban for following the Dark Lord and Remus Lupin is a werewolf and therefore automatically crossed out.”

Shades whistles, “Damn, Is Remus a rogue werewolf causing trouble or is it just wizards being prejudice?”

“Just wizards having laws against dark creatures in general. Werewolf’s being at the very bottom.”

“Wow, things have definitely changed and not for the best at all.”

Griphook agrees, “Yes, wizard”s arrogance has no limit it seems and it continues to grow.”

Harry looked back and forth between them not liking being a wallflower. “What does being a werewolf have to do with him being unfit to care for me?”

“Well Harry,” Shade says, “wizarding Britain doesn’t like the dark arts at all. Dark creatures such as werewolves, are considered dangerous and need to be put down. Even though werewolves only turn on a full moon once a month while they are completely humanoid the rest. They do have their own customs and are more attuned to their wolves but overall, their just normal furries. Your uncle Remus couldn’t take you in because he is a werewolf instead of his ability to take care of a child.”

“That doesn’t sound fair! Just because he is a werewolf doesn’t make him a criminal.” Harry shakes his head, is this the world he is a part of. 

Shade smiles softly while Griphook just nods. 

Shade reaches and wraps her arms around Harry, “Don’t worry, if you want, I can find Remus and bring him to us. I’m sure he misses you and would have lots of stories of your parents if he was made your godfather.”

Harry nods and sinks into her arms. He’s never been held before, it feels nice. 

Griphook cough, “May we continue?”

Shade nods and keeps holding Harry. 

“Ok, Mr. Potter has a vault for his use but cannot access the main vault until he is of age. Ms. Morte, even though you have access to the vaults on paper, you really don’t because the vault is magically protected with blood wards and only the Potter’s blood will allow access.”

“That’s fine, I have my own vault anyways.”

“Ok, looking through these documents, the Potter’s have investments in some magical and muggles shops, donate a set amount to Hogwarts and witches and wizards have donated money to Harry for saving them. Everything seems to be in order. The Potter’s hold a vault in the lower levels.” 

Griphook pauses to see if anyone has any questions, Shade and Harry continue to stare and Shade nods to continue. 

“Now, I would need a drop of Mr. Potter’s blood for confirmation and if there are any changes you would like, I will take care of it.” Griphook stands up and walks to the side where a bowl and dagger sit. Picking them up, he approaches Harry and holds up the knife. 

Harry stares at the knife in confusion. Griphook explains, “You use the knife to cut your finger and place it over the bowl until one drop of blood falls in. The bowl is a magical artifact made by us goblins to confirm a client’s identity. We pride ourselves on our service and thievery is dealt with brutally.”

Harry doesn’t want to know how they deal with thieves. He takes the knife and lightly stabs the top his finger until he feels a sting and blood starts to show. He quickly puts his finger over the bowl and watches as a drop falls into the bowl. 

Nothing happens for a moment but starts to glow blue after a while. Griphook takes the bowl and the knife back to where it was and sits back down in his seat. 

“It seems you are Harry James Potter. Now, if you want to access your vault, you will need your vault key.”

Harry was confused, “I don’t have a vault key.”

“What?!” Exclaimed Griphook. Shade just shakes her head. 

“Dumbledore probably has it. He’s the only one who could. Not surprising, wonder what else he has that doesn’t belong to him.”

Griphook looks around his papers. “It would make sense but he’s supposed to give it to Mr. Potter himself once he was old enough or his guardians were supposed to have it,” he looks up at Harry and thinks, “But considering you were raised by Muggles, it was probably better off in his hands. Oh well, we will order you a new vault key and send a letter to Dumbledore to return your key.”

“And what if he doesn’t?” Asks Harry. 

Griphook smirks, “Well, it’s considered a form of thievery and we get to punish him as we fit such as sending him fines until he has nothing and if it doesn't work, Goblin Court.”

“Ooo, Goblin Court. That’s brutal but of course you would enjoy that.” Shade says leaning forward. 

Griphook just keeps smiling, “Now that everything is in order, will there be anything else?”

“Not really. If you would send us a letter if anything happens to his account, especially when it concerns Dumbledore. I’ll be back later for more business on my account,” Shade turns toward Harry, “Do you have anymore questions?”

Harry shakes his head no.

Griphook gathers up his papers and put them away, “Since business is concluded, it was nice doing business with you.”

“Wait! I do remember something I wanted to ask.” Shouted out Harry. Shade and Griphook stare at him for his outburst and Harry blushed in embarrassment. “I wanted to ask about my parent’s will. If possible…” Harry sank down in his chair.

Shade eyes dilated, “Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” She turns toward Griphook, “Did the late Potter’s leave a will?”

Griphook gathers his bearings, “They actually didn’t. They went into hiding before they could finalize it. Their so called ‘Will’ so far are everything is given to Harry when he reaches adulthood, he would have been given to his godparents but their indisposed so magical guardian takes over but now you have adopted him therefore you are in charge until he reaches age.”

Shade shakes her head, “Such unplanning. Well that would be it, I guess. It was nice seeing you again Griphook. Come Harry, we have some shopping to do.”

Shade gets up along with Harry and walk out where a goblin can be seen outside waiting to escort them out. 

Outside the bank, Shade takes Harry to get some clothes, potion making starters, books of all subjects, sweets and their final stop Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

They are sitting by a window away from the families, Shade with plain vanilla and Harry with butterbeer flavored.

Harry looks up at Shade wanting to ask her something but wasn’t sure how to broach it. Shade notices, “Is there something you want to ask me Harry?”

Harry hesitates but nods, “I’ve been wondering about something. I know that you have a husband but why haven’t I met him and why isn’t he home?”

Shade knew he was eventually going to ask, “I hardly see my husband. He has an important job that keeps him away from me. He will come visit when it slows down but his work Is neverending but you will meet him one day. Everyone does…”

Harry was confused by that part, everyone meets him… Is he a grocery store worker or did he do shady things? He probably should ask and probably doesn’t want to meet him. 

“How long have you been married together and is he like you, not human?”

Shades hums thinking on how to answer, “I’m not sure how long but a long time and he is different from me but he isn’t human. No matter what people say about my husband, he is good to me and he will be good to you.”

“Does he even knows about me? You did just take me me yesterday and there was no sign of him. Is he going to be ok with me living with you?”

Shade gives a small chuckle, “Oh Harry, he already knows. Nothing escapes him but if he did have a problem, he would have appeared already but he hasn’t so he is ok with this plus he trusts me to know what I’m doing. Also Raven would have given me a letter from my husband if anything. So nothing to worry about.”

Harry wasn’t sure but if Shade not to worry than he probably shouldn’t. He just nods and continues eating. Maybe her husband wouldn’t be a bad person.


	6. Dear Husband

Harry was tucked in bed, tired from exploring Diagonal Alley. He saw so many wondrous things that he could not wait to learn magic. While Harry was sleeping, Shade was still awake. She was downstairs sitting on the couch with a teacup and saucer in hand while the fire was blazing giving off a nice glow to the dark room. The Raven was on his perch, messing with his feathers. 

The night was quiet, Shade was drinking tea while thinking about what to do tomorrow when a raspy deep voice is heard from behind her, “What have you done?” 

Shade ignores it while The Raven gives a caws. A dark hooded figure is standing behind her. It’s too dark to tell details but it’s a tall man in a black hooded robe. 

Shade starts to talk after a moment of silence, “I have no idea what you're talking about, My Dear. I’ve been doing what I’m usually doing. Now the question is, what are YOU doing here? I haven’t seen you in ages and the first thing you say to me is ‘what have you done?’, truly My Dear, you have to work on your greetings you should have started with ‘Hello wife of mine who I have not seen in a decade. How are you? I’ve heard you’ve taken in a child which I don’t or do approve of’ or something along those lines. Truly!” Shade shakes her head in disbelief.

The hooded figure shakes his head and sighs, moving around the couch to face Shade. She continues to ignore him and drinks more tea. The Raven is watching intently. 

The figure sighed, “Why must you be difficult? You know who I am and you have accepted it when we married so I don’t like it when my own wife interferes in my affairs.”

Shade scoffs, “How in the world am I interfering? I just adopted a magical child that needed me plus he is under contract with me because of his ancestors so if anything, you're the one interfering! You never wanted a child and you can’t give me any so I’m taking matters into my own hands.”

Shade’s husband sits down next to her and turns to face her, “You know why we can’t have children and I have no problem with you wanting to adopt but the boy you have taken in isn’t just any normal child. Fate has plans for him and he is one of the descendants of the Peverell brothers and you know how I feel about them.”

Shade continues to ignore him, truly, “I honestly don't care. Those brothers were fools anyways, well, except for Ignotus. He truly fooled you.” Shades gives a chuckle at that and The Raven gives a caw as if he was giving a laugh as well. Her husband was not amused. This got Shade to think.

“Wait a minute. Why does Harry bother you if he is Ignotus descendent. I made a deal with one of his descendants and you haven't said anything then,” She gets a suspicious look toward her husband, “what is this truly about?” 

He chuckles, “Now you ask the correct question, I have no problem with the boy himself but rather but he carries within him that bothers me.”

“You mean the horcrux he carries in his scar,” Shade scoff, “that old thing won't be a problem for a while. Though you must be irritated to be near it considering what it means.”

“How did you know about the horcrux?” Questioned her husband curious that she noticed. 

Shade continues to sip her tea that has gone cold at this point before continuing, “Please Dear, you insult me. Horcrux is dark magic and I am a dark creature. We dark creatures are attracted to other dark creatures or magic in general. After all, it’s what brought me to you.”

Shade puts down her teacup on the table in front of her, turns to face her husband sits closer to him and reaches her hand to grab his. 

Her husband opens his hand to receive hers and chuckles, “uh yes, I remember the day I first met you. Covered in blood and satisfied with deals well made,” her husband turns to face her, “You thought I was going to interfere and tried to run me off not knowing who I was.”

They both give a chuckle at that, they both turn to stare into the fire place enjoying being together after so many years of being separated. 

“You must be really annoyed with Tom Riddle if you come to me about Harry?” Says Shade after a few moments of silence, just basking in her husband's presence. 

“Tom Riddle thinks he can escape me but he has another thing coming which is why Harry Potter is so important but you have taken the boy in, altering the course of things.” Ending with a low growl with underlying irritation of things being changed from their course. 

Shade rolls her eyes at this, “My goodness, you are such a drama queen,” She shifts a bit away from her husband to face him better, “if this is about Riddle’s horcruxes than don’t worry. Harry will take care of them when the time is right. I will teach him everything he needs to deal with fools.”

Her husband shakes his head, “Oh, I’m sure you’ll teach him all sorts of things. Fine, raise the boy and deal with Riddle.”

Her husband stands up. Shade’s eyes follow his movement.

“Are you truly going to leave now?” She questioned, longing for him to stay longer. 

“I have a serial killer on the loose in America to deal with, I would like to stay longer but there is no rest for me.” Her husband walks toward the front door.

The Raven gives a Caw, being silent this whole time. Shade and her husband turned to stare at him. The Raven flies toward her husband where he extends his arm to receive him and he walks out the door with the Raven on his arm.

Shade watches as he leaves at them, turning around to face the fire place and gives a sigh. She knew she would rarely see her husband but she wished he would take some time to spend time with her. 

See looks up at the picture hanging above the fireplace. It was a picture they had commissioned when they got married. Her husband told her what to expect when they got married and she accepted it at the time but as years went by, she started to slowly regret it. 

She will always love her husband but it’s hard never being with him for long or years apart. As Shade continues to think about her marriage, she doesn’t hear the front door opening or hear her husband standing behind her. He reaches out his hand to place on her shoulder.

Shade is startled out of her thought, she turns her head up to see her husband’s red eyes looking down on her. “Change of plans,” he starts, “it seems I’ve been given a short window of time to spend with you.”

Shade’s eyes widen and she starts to smile softly, “Really? How did you manage that?” Shade starts to get up and walk around the couch to stand by her husband. 

“The Raven has graciously taken over for a bit to give us time together. He can be quite convincing when he wants to be,” he husband gives a chuckle at that. 

He extended his hand out, “Now my beloved wife, how shall we spend this time together?” Shade takes hold of his hand, flicks her other free hand and soft classical music starts to play. “You could start by twirling me around a bit and then we could go upstairs for a bit of familiarizing. What do you say?” 

Shade’s husband pulls her close and they sway back and forth with the music, “that sounds nice.”

Shade rests her head on her husband's shoulder and closes her eyes. When was the last time they were this close together, it feels like a Millenium. Her husband begins to him with the music in her ears. 

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it? You must feel neglected without seeing me for so long. It feels like a century since I’ve had you in my arms. I have so much time to make up for but we both know it will continue to be like this.” He murmurs in her ear. Shade gives a soft hum of acknowledgement. 

Shade forces herself to separate from her husband for a bit and stares into his eyes, “I knew what I was getting myself into when I married you. I’ve never realized how hard it would be to be separated from you for so long that I sometimes have regrets for it but then I feel guilty for having such regrets. I love you and it hurts me inside that we can’t be together all the time. My kind don’t separate from their mates but we do. I understand what you are and what you do but sometimes it is hard.”

Shade’s eyes start to water a bit but doesn’t allow the tears to fall. Her husband put his hand on her face. “I’m so sorry for making you feel that way. I am what I am as you are what you are. We cannot change our nature but somehow we have kept our bond strong through these years. Now that young Harry is here, you won’t be so alone. I hope you have better luck with him than your last son. I’m so sorry for what has occurred and that I couldn’t be there for you. I ask for your forgiveness for that time but also for what the future holds. I will not be able to interfere for this is something Harry and now you just deal with.”

Shade smiles sadly as he finishes, already accepting what is to come. “Do not worry for whatever happens, I will always have you. I’ve already forgiven you for what has happened in the past and that Harry is nothing like him.”

Shade wraps her arms around her husband's neck. “Let's go up. It’s been far too long my Dear Husband, my Lover, my Grim,” pausing for a moment before she whispers, “my Death.”

Her husband pulls her up and carries her upstairs, spending all the time he has left with his wife before they go their separate ways.


	7. Classes

The next morning, Harry wakes up. Putting on his glasses and changing clothes, he walks down the stairs. 

Shade can be seen sitting at the head of the tables with a cup of tea, wearing long jean pants and a black turtleneck sweater. Next to her is an empty seat with porridge and fruits on the table. 

“Good Morning Harry, did you have a good night.” Asks Shade not looking up at Harry. Harry quickly walks and sits down in the chair. 

“It was fine. I slept well but it took me a while to sleep.” Harry picks up a spoon and starts to eat. 

“That’s good. When you finish eating, we will start your magical training. You have to prepare yourself for school.” 

Harry nods and continues to eat. They sit in silence except for the occasional noise of their cutlery.

Once finished, Shade stands up and walks toward the living room. Harry follows along. They come to sit in the same position as before.

Shade leans back on the couch, crossing her legs and begins, “Ok Harry. Most witches and Wizard children at your age already know all about the magical world and their magic. You and muggle Lena have the disadvantages of not having that knowledge. Which can delay you and them a lot because they have to catch up to their other peers who already have the knowledge necessary for school. You are following so far?”

Harry nods, it’s true that he would be behind the other magical students because he just learned about the magical world. 

“Now, when magical children reach the age of 11, they receive their Hogwarts letter, which I told you before is the magical school of Britain. There exist other magical schools in other places but for you, it will be hogwarts.”

“The school my parents went to.”

“Yes, Hogwarts offers quite a bit of classes such as potions, charms, transfiguration, herbology, etc. Your core classes will be Astronomy, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic and Flying. Years 3-5 get to pick other classes but for right now just focus on the core classes.”

Harry is lost at this point, he’s never heard of any of these classes. Shade notices his confusion and explains, “Astronomy is the study of stars so constellation and movement of planets, Some ritual magic requires certain planets to be aligned or placed. Centaurs can use the stars to predict events to come. 

Harry nods, “ok so it’s similar to muggle Astronomy except with actual importance than just looking at the sky. Centaurs are real?”

Shade nods, “Yeah and you met a goblin and learned about one of your godfathers was a werewolf. A lot of creatures muggle writes about are most likely true. Centaurs, dragons, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, merfolk, etc. They exist in the world but hidden away from muggles and wizards if possible.”

“Moving on, Charms is where you learn...charms. Such as lifting objects, moving objects, summoning objects, etc. Charms are a very important class because they are used everyday for many things. Similar to Transfiguration but simplistic and you don’t change the objects at all but manipulation.   
For example ....”

Shade’s looks around the room trying to find something to charms when she decides to wave her hand and a teacup from the kitchen floats to her hand. “What I just did would be considered a charm. You get the idea?”

Harry nods getting an idea of it.

“Defense against the Dark Arts is self explanatory. There exists light and dark magic. I am a dark creature therefore my magic is dark in nature. There are Dark wizards and witches who use dark magic for all sorts of things. But don't confuse someone who uses dark magic as evil or someone who uses light magic as good. I've met my fair share of evil light users and good dark users.”

Shade gives a pause and Harry asks, “I know it was mentioned before that you are a dark creature and so is Remus Lupin but what does that even mean? What is light and dark magic?” Harry kinda has an idea but wanted clarification. 

“Well, there truly isn't such a thing as Light or Dark magic. Magic is magic and depending on how you use it, it can be categorized as light or dark. Light magic doesn't have consequences when used which are what is typically used in everyday such as charms while dark magic usually involves some sacrifice or harm to others such as making people’s blood boil or the unforgivable, which I will explain later. 

Wizard or Witches who use dark magic usually sacrifice their sanity or are morally grey but those strong of mind and will are able to overcome the darkness and end up not completely out of their mind though even that can be vague. Understanding so far?”

Harry nods, it makes sense in a way. Though he wonders how light magic could be used for evil and the unforgivable.

Shade nods and continues, “Dark and Light creatures are similar to how light and dark magic is. Dark creatures are dangerous and can cause great harm or even kill others if close while light creatures are the opposite such as unicorns. Remus as a werewolf can harm, kill or turn you if he loses control of his wolf. I'm a dark creature because I kill and make deals with mortals. But you knew that when you came with me.”

Harry knew Shade wasn't a good person or creature but so was his so called family. Going with Shade seemed like the better choice than staying with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dursly. 

Shade uncrossed and switches her legs while continuing quickly, “Potions class is about making potions, basically. There exist all sorts of potions such as regrow if bones, mind control, getting more lucky, etc. Transfiguration is changing the matter of things like changing a chair to a table or a cat to a cup. herbology is about magical plants, flying is learning to fly on a broom and History of Magic is basically history class. That's all you need to know for your first year.”

Harry’s eyes widen as Shade continues to finish. That doesn't seem too bad except he knows nothing. Shade watches in amusement as Harry struggles to catch up. 

“But don't worry Harry, I'll prepare you.”

Harry was relieved but was wondering something, “How do you know so much about Hogwarts when you've never been, I am guessing since your something else?”

Shade his a small smile, “Easy, The Raven told me and he all gave me a book all about Hogwarts. It's quite a good book full of all the info we need to get you ready,” Shade stands up, puts her right hand on her chest and says dramatically, “But luckily I, your gracious guardian, has purchased all you need to get started with the help of The Raven. We shall raise you up from the ashes of ignorance and blindness so you may fulfill your great destiny.”

Harry was dumbfounded. He wasn't sure how to take this. Should he be embarrassed or worried?

Shade notices his shock and puts her hand down to her hips, “Don't be shocked. This is normal for me. After being around for a couple thousand years, boredom is very serious and deadly to us immortal creatures. Why do you think mass destruction or murder is normal for us.”

Shade huffs and walks away leaving Harry in the living room. Harry wasn't sure what just happened when The Raven gave a caw of laughter, startling him. He quickly turned to stare at him on his perch before he spoke, shocking Harry further.

“You better prepare yourself, young Harry. Who knows what the future holds.”


	8. Bone Daddy

Shade was a tyrant!

Harry fell down on his bed, exhausted. Shade made him read the first chapter of all his courses books which he hasn't even started. Which would be so bad if she hadn't quiz him for everything he wanted to do. Wanna leave the room, answer a potion question and if Harry got it wrong, he wouldn't be able to leave the room until he got the question right. It happened when he needed to use the bathroom, eat, and even to get in his room. 

Harry’s brain was sore and exhausted from learning all day. Luckily, the questions were easy but he didn't want to imagine harder questions. 

Harry falls into a deep sleep, awaiting the next day.

Harry suddenly wakes up. He was a bit dazed and wasn't sure where he was. It was pitch black everywhere except for an iron gate surrounded by white roses with lit torches on either side of the gates. Perching on top of the gate was the Raven. What…

Harry slowly approaches the gates which start to open slowly the closer he gets near. He wasn't sure how he got here or where this will lead but with everywhere else being pitch black and only this gate as a source of light, he had no choice.

As Harry got closer, The Raven started to flap his wings and caw louder. When he got in front of the gate with its doors fully open, The Raven opens his beak and says, “Come forth Harry. Someone wants to meet you.” The Raven flies off into the gate.

Looking through the gate, Harry can see a stone path surrounded on both sides with a wall of white roses. He started to walk down it.

After walking for a bit, looking ahead, Harry could see a seated figure with a table with tea set and some food. The area was a large circle with the sky turning into a grey sky with clouds rolling. 

“Hello Harry Potter.” Said the figure sitting on the opposite end of the table. Harry recognized the figure being Shade’s husband. The man from the picture hanging over the fireplace. “Come young man, sit.”

The chair closer to Harry moved back a bit. Harry hesitated for a bit before sitting down. 

“Where are we?” Asked Harry confused by all this.

Shade’s husband nods and picks up his teacup, “We are inside your mind, right now. It's the only way we could meet without interfering with my job.”

Harry nods, “why do you want to meet with me? Is it because Shade is my guardian now without consulting you?” Harry was nervous, he didn't think he would meet Shade’s husband this soon or ever really. 

“Yes and no, I was surprised when I learned my wife adopted you but considering she does what she wants, I shouldn't be surprised. But I do honestly want to meet you. If you are going to be in my wife's life, I would like to establish a relationship since we are going to cross paths more often in the future.”

Harry sits back as he listens and he does sound genuine and it's true they will meet more since he is going to be with Shade from now on. It's probably for the best to establish some sort of relationship with Shade’s husband but before that, “Since we will be meeting more, what is your name? I've been calling you Shade’s husband in my mind this whole time and Shade hasn't said much about you either. Who are you?”

Shade’s husband chuckles, “I've been waiting for you to ask. Who do you think I am? I'm sure you have some idea with certain hints being dropped off.”

This got Harry to think, sure there were hints but he wasn't sure how accurate it was but then again…

Pulling whatever courage he could muster, he answers “I would suspect you have to do with death and how you look so you must be a sort of grim reaper or some creatures that has to do with death…” 

Silence followed, Harry started to duck his head down a bit. Saying it out loud sounded strange even to his ears.

Shade’s husband gave a loud laugh and just kept laughing, evening trying to hold his chest. Cawing can be heard from behind him. Harry was embarrassed and horrified.

“I'm very sorry! I thought considering you a dark creature that everyone meets and you met Shade when she was going on some sort of killing spree makes me think you were associated with death. If I'm wrong, I'm very sorry.” Harry tried to explain quickly. 

Shade’s husband waves his hand toward Harry’s direction as he calms down from his laughing fit. “No, no. I should be the one apologizing. I've haven't laughed in a long time but you were a bit correct.”

Straightening up and his rob flowing more wildly and some sort of breeze coming out of nowhere, “I should properly introduce myself. I am the one known as Death. I ferry the souls of the living to the great beyond when they die. I go by Grim Morte in the mortal realm. I am the most feared being in the living world. It's nice to meet you Harry Potter.” Thunder crackled and a caw could be heard from behind at the end of his introduction. 

Harry was bewildered. Death!? He thought of a grim reaper or something else but not death itself or himself. 

Silence follows….

“Well… Are you going to say anything?” Asked Death not sure what to do next. Should he be worried?

Harry breaks out of his stupor and answers, “oh, well then... It's nice to meet you Death? Or do you prefer Grim or Mr. Morte?”

“Whichever you prefer. I will answer to any of them. Anyways, are you interested in anything on the table? I tried to have something you might like.”

On the table there were cucumber sandwiches, scones, clotted cream, a small chocolate cake, black licorice? It was a strange combination of food for a supposed tea party. 

“I'll just drink the tea. I'm not very hungry now. I am curious about something you mentioned when I asked where we were. How is this my mind? It's not quite how I imagine it.”

Death sigh, “You meet Death, whom everyone fears and you ask about your mind. Very well, your mind is currently not in a good place and thus reflects that. That's why the sky is so dark. This garden, if one could call it that, represents things you hide and repress or it could be your own mind trying to keep the parasite away. Though if someone were to break in such as a legilimens, it would be quite easy. Hopefully my wife will teach you to ward your mind better. You don't want just anyone getting into your mind.”

Parasite? Harry wasn't sure what he was mumbling about but what's a legilimens? “What a legilimens and how would Shade teach me to ward my mind?”

“Legilimens is a spell that allows the user to enter the mind of people they hold eye contact with. It allows someone to read your mind, look into memories, gain knowledge that the person might hold. It could be used for good or evil, in a sense. A legilimens could force their way into your mind if you can't block them. Occlumency is the opposite of a legilimens. It allows a person to block their mind from outsiders. Following so far.”

Harry nods, “so a legilimens can read minds or look into a person’s mind and an occlumens blocks a legilimens. I can see why it would be useful to learn. I wouldn't like anyone to go into my mind.”

“Sadly, you will run into such individuals. So it's good that my wife wants to prepare you or you would have been a lamb shoved into a lion's den. You will face many challenges once you enter the wizarding world and especially at hogwarts. You will find yourself in deadly situations but I'm sure you will be fine. Trust your instincts and get help when you're in trouble. If anyone doesn't come, call Shade. She always enjoys a good fight.”

With that, they both continue to drink tea as they enjoy the silence.

"Sooo...," begins Harry, "are you a Skeleton under that robe?"

Death just sighs.


	9. How I met your Mother?

Shade’s reign of tyranny continues for the following weeks. Every week was the next chapter of all his school books. Luckily, she gave him time to really study those chapters but still, it got annoying trying to get anywhere without answering a question. He almost had an accident trying to use the bathroom when he answered incorrectly on a potion question, ‘what is the Draught of Living Death?’ 

Luckily, Shade gave him a pass before he wetted himself. Though she did make a comment on the only people who should be wetting themselves are babies, food, or your enemies. Harry didn't want to think what the last two meant. 

Teatime with Death continued every other night when Death had the time. Harry wasn't sure what to think of him. His humor wasn't something Harry expected but considering what he does, it shouldn't be surprising. Most of the time, it's Death talking about the recent deaths he had to deal with. There were all sorts from downright idiotic to traffic. He also hasn' answered his question if he was a Skeleton or something else. He was afraid to ask Shade.

Harry got to know Shade a little more. Despite being a dark creature who is obviously morally grey or no morals at all, she really loves board and card games. Every night was game night. They played charade, cluedo, mouse trap, poker, etc. Even The Raven played. Shade and Raven get really competitive, leaving Harry to watch more than actually play since he always needed up last. 

“I know it was you Mr. Plum in the dining room with the rope! Admit you pompous bird brain.” Shouted Shade at The Raven. Raven just clawed back, fapping his wings in agitation. Harry is left in between them trying to figure out why this happens all the time. It's just a game but then again, he's never had this. 

“Please bird, we both know what you're capable of so admit it.” Shade and the Raven glare at each other. Harry was pretty sure this was not how you play Cluedo. 

Harry can feel negative energy coming from both of them. It makes him feel uncomfortable and wants to hide though he doesn't know why. 

“Hey you guys, calm down. It's just a game…” begins Harry but their stares come to him and Harry for the first time feels fear from them. Harry slouches down trying to appear smaller. 

They soften their eyes and straighten up, “sorry Harry, we forget sometimes it's only a game but considering how old we are, it is fascinating what you humans come up with for entertaining and not survival. Plus it's getting late. We should stop now before we go at each other's throats. Right Raven?” Shade turns to look at the Raven, who gives a nod.

Harry sighs in relief. “Well, good night then.” He gets up and leaves to his room.

“Night” “caw” yells out Shade and the Raven in answer looking to clean up the game.

Another day ends, despite Shade teaching’s way, Harry is enjoying his time here. He could imagine how his life would be if he stayed with Aunt Petunia. He probably would be continued to force to cook, clean, sleep in a too small place, and play dumb to make Dudley seem smarter. Here he doesn't have to work, eat scraps or no food but actually have a room and game nights with two individuals who he considers family at this point. He doesn't know what the future holds but as long as he has Shade and The Raven, he doesn't worry too much. Plus Death seems to like him, he guesses. 

Harry opens his eyes to see Death in front of him, not surprised. Harry is used to waking unexpectedly to teatime with Death.

“Hello Harry, welcome back.” Death says while sipping a black liquid which Harry wants to think it's a type of tea but isn't sure. This place is still the same but with some minor changes. The sky is less grey and turning more white like a cloudy day. The rose walls surrounding them were slowly turning pink. 

“Hello Death, how are you?” Harry picks up his own teacup. He never has to refill it because it always remains full despite continuously drinking from it. 

“Same as always. Something you will come to learn about us immortal beings is mundaneness. We aren't surprised by anything and everything stays the same. It's a tiresome existence.”

“Then why continue it? Isn't there someone who could take over for a bit or not do anything?” Harry was interested to know.

Death puts down his teacup and sighs, “I can never stop. It's my whole existence. If there was no death, the world you know will spiral down to chaos. Imagine people never dying. People will age till their nothing but flesh and bones but still be alive. Those with diseases or live long injuries will suffer for eternity. People will lose their morality due to them not being able to die such as recklessness or murder. They will slowly lose their food source as people continue to reproduce and turn to cannibalism but still they won't die causing more to suffer. People will wish for a death that will not come. That is why I am so important.”

Harry’s mind is blown. He didn't think Death would be so important. He always viewed him negatively because of his parent’s death, his life went to hell but it made him want to appreciate who they were and learn more about them. 

Death continues, “I know many don't view me in a good light. I get blamed for many things due to a loved one dying or other but I honestly don't care. Everyone and everything will come to me when the time is right. Many will try to elude or escape me but I am patient….”

Harry wasn't sure what to say. The silence is deafening with only a breeze being felt. 

Harry hesitates but… “I do not completely understand what you're saying but I can understand you having a huge responsibility and kinda what you're saying about there being no death. I'm sorry you have such a bad image of you. Shade always seems to be fond of you when she talks about you though you guys aren't together a lot which she has been sad about. How did you guys meet exactly? Sade gave me a vague idea and so did you.”

Harry wanted full details though if it was true gruesome probably a little less.

Death chuckles, “I believe I met My Wife over 1000 yrs ago when you humans were much younger and primitive. It was the height of dark creatures running amok. Shade has you know likes to make deals with mortals to give them their hearts desire but with a nasty twist. If someone wanted to remain beautiful and young, she would turn them to stone. One wanted the girl of his dreams, he got her but lost her afterwards. These sorts of things were what she did.”

Harry wasn't surprised. He was pretty sure Shade got his ancestor’s baby by some trick. He also wonders about Aunt Petunia but immediately dismisses it. He doesn't want to know. 

Death continues, “There was a young man who was a wizard who wanted to escape death. Shade promised him protection and I arrived in time to watch as they shook hands and she ate his soul…”

Death gives a pause here. Harry was really into his story. 

Death sighs, “I was angry.” He looks up and stares at Harry, where two red eyes can be seen in the blackness of the hood, “when someone loses their soul, they are lost forever, never able to cross over. I ferry people’s souls so to lose one wasn't right. She knew who I was and she tried to attack me to stop me from interfering which considering she already ate this man’s soul, she won and I lost.

She was quite powerful but so was I. We fought for several days, never tiring until she made a mistake and I took advantage. I had her pinned to the ground with my scythe. I honestly wasn't sure what to do. I was going to lecture her about eating souls until…” 

Death laughs before he finishes which confuses Harry, wondering if there was an inside job he was missing. After a couple of minutes of laughter, Death continues, “she says to me that I have proven myself and that by tradition, we were to be married. I wasn't sure how to take this. She gets up and wraps herself around me, saying things like how she knew I was worthy and she was happy I wanted her too. I immediately left thinking I wouldn't run into her again but she just kept appearing on my runs no matter where I was.

I'm not ashamed to say, I ran away. I've never dealt with such a stubborn being in all of my existence. I wasn't sure what to do. I kinda expected her to show up all along and just went along with it. She just kept talking about our wedding and how handsome I was and so forth.

Death picks up and tea and drinks some. Harry was surprised, “How in the world did you end up married? Did you just go along with it?”

Death chuckles, “I actually didn't mind after two years of getting to know her. She laughed at my jokes, she kept me company wherever I went, she became a part of my continued existence. I agreed on our wedding day and got married but after 5 years of marriage, things changed.”

“What happened?,” asked Harry softly. 

Death puts down his teacup and looks up, “The ones you call muggles started witch trials and it became dangerous for magical creatures and magic users. They went into hiding and people didn't summon Shade anymore. Your ancestor was the last deal she made. Her kind went away to another dimension which they called the dark realm. Shade became weakened but she also started to have desires that I could give her. She wanted a family, a place to call home, and me to be with her more. I couldn't give her that. We talked before our marriage about how I couldn't give it to her and she agreed but things changed as the years went by.

She became depressed. She did have your ancestors' child to take care of but he became greedy and Shade ate his soul. That was the last straw. She went to sleep under what you call the Mariana Trench in the Pacific Ocean. I wasn't sure what to do for her but let her go. I visited whenever I could until you came along.”

“Mm-ee me?” Harry says pointing at himself. 

Death nods, “Yes, in you she saw a second chance….and also a way to cure boredom. Understand Harry, My Wife might genuinely care for you and will call you her own but she is still a dark creature and very selfish. Not only do you have to be careful in the wizarding world but also be careful of Shade. She could end up devouring you one day. But then again, I have a feeling you'll be fine.”

Harry sweats a bit, “Thanks...I guess…” 

They sit in comfortable silence for a bit before Harry asks again, “Will you answer if you're a skeleton or not? I am honestly quite curious and would feel awkward asking Shade. It's hard to tell with you being shrouded in shadows.”

Death sighs, rubbing his head, “I am what you imagine me.”

“That's so vague…”


	10. Hogwarts Letter

Time has passed by and before Harry was aware, it was the month of July. His birthday month. 

Harry is reading the last chapters of his school books in the living room when Shade comes in carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. 

“Working hard I see.” Shade says as she sets the tray down on the table. Shade picks up the tea kettle and pours tea in the teacups before handing Harry his and gets herself one. 

The Raven was preening his feathers on the large perch also known as a play stand or as Shade calls it. 

“You know…” begins Shade, “your birthday is coming soon. Is there anything you would like to do for it? A small party, going somewhere you haven’t been, etc.”

Harry looks at Shade as he takes a sip of tea, “I’ve never thought about my birthday in a long time. I always imagined having the same thing Dudley had when it came to birthdays but now...I don’t know.”

Harry takes a moment of silence to reorganize his thoughts, “I guess, I’ve always wanted a family or my parents to show up one day to take me away from the Dursley’s but it never happened. The Dursleys never cared for my birthday so I’ve never thought much of it.”

“But you are no longer with the Dursley but with me and I say we celebrate your birthday as you see fit. If you want me to take over then I will but I wanted to see if there was something specific you wanted.” Shade asks Harry as she puts lots of sugar cubes into her tea. What can she say, sweets make the world go round.

Harry hesitates, “I guess, you can plan something.”

Shade nods, “Than I shall.”

‘Caw!’ Shouts out The Raven as the window opens and a brown owl flies in dropping a letter on the table and landing on the armrest next to Shade.

“Oh look, a letter. Better get the owl a treat. It’s not easy getting here.” Shade gets up to get an owl treat from the kitchen as Harry looks down at the letter addressed to him. 

“Hey Shade, this letter is for me.” Harry shouts.

“Then open it!” Yells Shade from the kitchen.

Shade comes back to the living room with a couple owl treats to give for the owl that was looking around as The Raven looked annoyed at it.

Harry takes the letter and opens it up.

‘HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress’

“It’s my Hogwarts letter. It came!” Harry says excitedly.

“Well, we knew it was going to come didn’t we. Though I’m impressed with this owl for making it here. The Raven would have eaten him or even the other creatures in the forest.” Shade starts to hand the treats to the owl but it looked scared when she mentioned it getting eaten.

“Don’t worry, I’ll charm you for safety so you can get out alive.” Shade comforts the owl as she stares down The Raven who was glaring back.

Harry was busy reading the second page with what he needed for his school year. “So you got me my school books already but I still need Three sets of plain work robes (black), One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings), 1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales and ‘Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.’”

“I guess we got to go back to Diagon Alley. Better do it tomorrow early in the day,” says Shade as she leads the table out the window as The Raven watched in sadness. Shade gave him a pointed look. 

Harry was perplexed about something, “What are all these titles attached to Dumbledore’s name?”

Shade walks around to the couch to stand behind Harry, looking over his shoulder to read what he meant. 

“Either he has a big ego or he has done a lot of things to earn those. I’m not part of the wizarding world so I have no clue what all this means. Maybe we could get you a political book or something if you're interested.” Shade shrugs her shoulders and leaves the room. 

Harry watches her go and looks back down the letter. He finally received it. His Hogwarts letter like his parents. Harry smiles and looks at The Raven. The Raven is busy preening his feathers to pay attention. 

Shade comes back holding a covered plate. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for a short time,” she puts the plate in front of Harry who is surprised by this, “hope you enjoy it!” She pulls off the cover and it was a vanilla cupcake with a congrats banner. 

Harry wasn’t sure how to feel. Shade just lets him take it in and sits next to him, putting her arms behind the couch. 

After a moment of silence, Shade says, “Well, go on. Take it. It’s all for you. It even has a surprise in the center that I hope you like.”

Harry nods and picks it up. The Raven is paying attention now while Harry takes a bite. It’s delicious. 

“It has a strawberry filling.” Harry says. Shade nods her head in confirmation. “Yup, I thought you would like it. Do you?”

“Yeah I do.” 

Shade pushes Harry’s head closer and grooms his hair. Harry wasn’t sure how to feel but he is grateful for this new chance at life. 

Harry opens his eyes and finds himself back at the garden of his mind. The rose walls are deeper red and there are pots full of flowers scattered around. The table is full of biscuits, scones, cupcakes and different small sandwiches. 

Death is sipping tea when he says, “I guess congratulations are in order, you got your Hogwarts letter. Though it’s expected. Are you excited for the beginning of your journey?”

Harry nods, “I guess it really wasn’t surprising with me being a wizard but the letter further confirmed that I was a wizard. Shade even made me a cupcake with strawberry filling. I didn’t think she would do that.” Harry blushes lightly.

“My wife when she decided to live among the mortals enjoyed their baking so she studied it for a short period of time. I am a fan of some baked cooks such as cupcakes.”

“You can eat?” Questioned Harry not believing Death to actually eat or enjoy sweets. 

Death chuckled, “I don’t have to eat and I don’t actually have taste buds. I enjoy the occasional cupcake my wife makes because it makes her happy. So a bit of advice, if you ever get married, you try to make them happy or they will make your life miserable.”

Harry wasn’t sure if he should be taking relationship advice from Death considering how his marriage is going but he can see the value of making his wife happy. 

“Thank you for congratulating me. I didn’t think with you or Shade would make a big deal of it.” Harry picks up his tea to drink and picks a couple treats to eat.

Death hums, “while you haven’t been shown feeling accomplished or getting recognized for achievements, it is a big deal for wizarding children your age to get their letter. Most wizarding families see it as an accomplishment that their child is growing up and the beginning of their magical growth. This is where you begin to learn magic and grow as an individual along its building connections for whatever paths you choose to follow. So in essence, it is something to be celebrated and something you should feel proud of.”

Harry never thought of it that way. Dudley was always praised for anything even when it wasn’t right while Harry never had that except for now. This was his moment. This is proof that he wasn’t a freak, useless, never amounting to something worthwhile. 

He wonders how his parents would have reacted when he got his letter. Would they also congratulate and celebrate with him? He wasn’t sure but he has a feeling they would have been proud. 

Death interrupts his mental musing, “While my wife probably hasn't said it, she is very proud of you. I know your parents would be too.”

Harry had an epiphany. “Death, did you ferry my parents' souls when they died?”

Silence follows after asking. Death just picks up his tea and takes a sip. Harry is sitting on the edge of his seat. Why hadn’t he thought about this. Death is literally right in front of him and he hadn’t thought to ask about his parents. 

“Of course I ferried their souls. Anyone who has ever died, I have met and have ferried their souls. I’m surprised you haven’t asked this sooner.”

“I honestly didn’t think about asking you until now when you mentioned they would be proud of me. Can you tell me about them?” Harry wasn’t sure exactly he was asking it; he wanted to know what Death knew. 

Death sighs, “Very well. I was there on the day of their deaths. I knew that night something momentos was happening. Everyone could feel it. Your father was the first to die. He was finished with the killing curse. He freaked out when he saw me, thinking I was the Dark Lord due to my cloak because the imbecile came looking like me.” Death mumbled that last part but Harry could hear it. 

Death clears his voice and continues, “I ignored your father who demanded answers and went to your mother who at this point has already passed along with the Dark Lord who was vanquished, leaving you in your crib. Your parents were sad to leave you but they had to move on or I would be forced to take them away. After that, I took them and then we met again when my wife took you in.”

“Did my parents say anything?” Asked Harry softly, looking down at his teacup.

“They wanted to know what will become of you and they were sorry for the position they put you in. While I do not have the answers when it comes to the living, I do know the dead will always keep watch.” Death slowly rises up and goes around the table to stand by Harry, putting his hand on his shoulder. 

“Even though your parents are not alive, know that they are watching over you from the other side.”

Harry slowly nods. He puts his left hand over Death’s on his shoulder. “Thank you for telling me…”


	11. School shopping

Harry….” whispers can be heard as Harry wakes from his sleep, “Harry….” 

“Whaaa…” Harry says in a groan. 

“Wake up Harry…” Harry can feel something poking his cheek. 

“Imma awake.” Harry says as he tries to swipe away what was poking him with his arms. 

Chuckling can be heard along with a Caw. 

Harry opens his eyes and sees two blurry figures above him. “Whaa..”

“Hahaha, silly boy.” Says the bigger figure as they put Harry’s glasses on. 

With his vision cleared, he can see Shade, with Raven sitting on her shoulder, hovering over him. “Good morning sleepy head. Happy Birthday even though you won’t officially be 11 till later.”

Harry smiles softly, “Good morning Shade. Thank you…”

Shade smiled in reply and stood up from leaning over him, “Well get up, birthday boy. We have things to do today. We still haven’t gone to Diagon Alley for the rest of your school supplies than I have a birthday dinner to make. Breakfast is ready for you downstairs. See you soon.”

Shade left the room, closing the door behind her. Harry gets up and starts to get ready for the day. 

Walking into the kitchen, Harry can see a plate full of waffles with a face, the eggs were the eyes and a long piece of bacon as the smile with a glass of orange juice. 

Shade was seated at the head of the table reading a black book with no title and the Raven had wet red pellets of some kind in his plate. 

“Welcome Harry to breakfast. The most important meal of the day or so says a lot of people but there is debate on it so we’ll just roll with it.” She says without looking up from her book. 

Breakfast passes in silence. The only sounds that can be heard are pages turning, The Raven’s beak picking at the plate and the noise of utensils being used. Once Harry finished eating, Shade waves the dishes away toward the sink and they head toward the living room.

“Do we have to use your shadows or can we finally use the floo system?” Asked Harry who didn’t enjoy going through Shade’s shadow. He already felt being watched, not to mention how cold it was. 

Shade rolled her eyes, “Fine, we'll use the floo. Do you remember how to use it?”

They head toward the fireplace. “Yes, just grab some floo powder, say the location then let go.” Harry answered.

“Ok, here you go.” Shade pulls the bag of floo powder toward Harry. 

Harry grabs a handful and steps into the fireplace. 

“Make sure to say Diagon Alley precisely. You could end up somewhere else if you don’t pronounce it.” Warns Shade.

Harry nods and says “Diagon Alley” though it sounded a bit strange to Shade and Harry disappeared in green flames. 

“Hey Raven, did he say Diagon Alley correctly or did it sound a bit different to you?” Shade asks the Raven who was standing on his perch by the window. 

“I’m pretty sure he said it wrong. Better find him quickly before someone else does.” The Raven answers.

“Damn” Shade curses as she summons her shadows and walks through using her link to Harry to follow him.

Elsewhere, Harry slides roughly against a floor, hitting a couple of objects before stopping. He finds himself covered in soot and cobwebs. Harry starts to sneeze from the spot and gets up, trying to wipe himself from all the dirt. 

His glasses are covered in soot so he tries to use his shirt to try to wipe some of it away. Once somewhat cleaned, Harry takes in his surroundings. He finds himself in an old shop full of strange items. The place was filled with cobwebs and dust all over. There were books scattered around. Shelves filled with snakes in jars, severed heads, evil looking masks hanging from the wall, blooded cards, a hand pinned to a cushion, a pile of bones stacked on the counter. Looking through the shop window, Harry can see he wasn’t in Diagon Alley. 

‘Crap’ thought Harry, ‘where was he?’ Harry decides to leave not wanting to meet whoever runs this shop. Lightly stepping out the shop not wanting to gain attention, Harry managed to get out with a slight ring from the door. Setting outside, he can recognize where he was. 

Knockturn Alley, the first place Shade took him when they went to Diagon Alley. Shade said this place was dangerous for him. Looking around, Harry can already see a couple of wizards and witches eyeing him. Walking quickly toward where Shade went before to get to a Diagon Alley, Harry can see the pathway coming up to his left. 

Walking up the stairs in the narrow pathway, Harry can see Diagon Alley ahead but is stopped by a witch wearing old black clothing and a pointy head.

“Hello there little boy, are you lost?” Questioned the witch forcing Harry against the wall.

Harry’s eyes widen, “uh, no madam. I know where I’m going.” Harry tried to move past her but more people started to crowd around him.

“Are you sure young lad?” Asks another man. “Why don’t you stay and we’ll help you.” Says someone else.

Harry starts to panic, “No, I’m fine. My guardián is nearby. I just have to go to Diagon Alley. If you could move out of my way. I would greatly appreciate it.”

“Oh look,” says the first witch looking at his forehead, “why that scar. You must be Harry Potter.”

‘Harry Potter’ mumbles the group of shady looking people. 

“Hey! Back off!” Someone could be heard yelling. Harry and everyone else looked toward the figure, pushing their way through.

“Shade!” Yelled Harry excitedly that she finally arrived. Shade quickly pushed her way through not caring who she knocked over. 

“Harry! What the hell?!” Shade was not happy, she pushed her way in front of Harry to address the crowd, “Alrighty people, scram!”

Some of the people walk away, except for the witch and a couple others.

“Who the hell are you?,” questioned the witch. 

Shade glares at the woman, “I’m his guardian and it’s so nice of you to find him but now that I’m here, you can leave unless you wanna dance.”

The two glare at each other before the woman backs off and walks away with the rest of the crowd.

“Let’s go.” Shade starts to walk up the stairs which Harry follows behind. They make it toward the main street of Diagon Alley.

Shade looks down at Harry, “Your so lucky Harry. Those people looked like pedophiles. Who knows what could have happened if I didn’t appear.”

Harry looks down, trying not to look up at her. He knows he messed up somehow with the floo network but it wasn’t completely his fault.

“Stop looking so down, you at least knew where Diagon Alley was from when we walked before but we got to work on your pronunciation. You don’t want to end up somewhere worse. Let’s go get your uniform. I believe the one we go to is Madame Malkin. She should be nearby.” Shade ruffles his hair and walks off.

Harry smiles and tries to brush down his hair as he follows behind. 

As they walk down Diagon Alley, Shade stops in front of a shop called Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry’s stops next to her. 

“This must be the place, let’s go check it out.” When they both walk in, a squat woman dressed in mauve walks up, “Hello there. Welcome to Madame Malkin. I am Madame Malkin, how can I help you?”

“Yes, hello. I’m here to purchase school robes for my charge here.” Shade pushes Harry in front of her. “He will be going to Hogwarts this year.”

“Oh, a first year! Please come in. I’ll get you all set up for your year at Hogwarts. Got the lot here, another young man is being fitted up just now.”

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale complexion with blonde hair was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robe. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. Shade followed behind silently, watching Madam Malkin work.

“Hello,” the boy said, glancing at Harry, “Hogwarts, too?”

“Yes,” Harry answered, feeling kinda awkward. Harry couldn't remember the last time someone his age talked to him without Dudley interfering. 

“My father is next door buying my books and Mother is up the street looking at wands,” begins the boy with a bored tone voice, “then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I can't see why first years can have their own but I think I'll bully my father into getting me one and smuggle it in somehow.”

Harry was dumbfounded, who was this guy and why is he talking about brooms. He reminds him of Dudley. Shade is getting irritated by this kids continued talking.

“Young man!” snaps Shade, startling everyone as she gives a pointed look at the blonde, “Did your parents not teach you proper introductions? Before you start talking about a subject, try to introduce yourself so we know who you are.” Rich brats irritate the hell out of her plus Harry looked like he needed help.

“Oh, I’m very sorry Madam,” the boy says toward Shade and turns to Harry, “I’ve forgotten my manners for a moment there. I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy. Nice to meet you.” 

Shade nods in approval, “Much better young man. Now your turn Harry.”

Harry nods in Shade’s directions and turns toward Draco, “Nice to meet you Draco. I am Harry Potter, heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter.”

“Harry Potter!” Exclaimed Draco, shocked that he would meet him here of all places. The other ladies were also shocked as well.

Shade rubs her head in irritation, of course these people would be shocked. She sometimes forgets the stupidity of humans.

Harry was feeling very awkward. 

“Well,” begins Madam Malkin, “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Potter. Let’s get your robe finished.” She nods toward her assistant to continue. 

“Thank you Madame.” Says Harry toward Madam Malkin for not making a big deal about who he was. 

Draco continues, “The famous Harry coming to Hogwarts. I’ve heard many tales about you...” The assistant working on Draco’s robe gets up and takes the robe off. “All done Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco nods and steps down from the stool, “I’ve got to go now but I hope to see you again Mr. Potter.” Draco turns to Shade who straightened her back, “I’m very sorry Madame about earlier. I’ve forgotten my manners for a moment there and would like to thank you for reminding me.”

“It was my pleasure young man. So nice to know young men still remember their manners,” Shade smiles start to take a crooked turn, “you be careful out there young man, you never know who you can offend by accident.” 

Draco gets a shiver and bad feeling as if being watched from somewhere else. “I-I’ll remember that Madame. Have a good day.”

Shade watches him leaves, putting her hand on her hip and hums in thought.

Harry shakes his head. He feels bad for that boy, hoping Shade doesn’t do anything bad.

“All done Mr. Potter.” Says Madame Malkin, snapping Harry from his thoughts. Harry nods and steps down from the stool.

She takes the robe from him and turns toward Shade, “Would you like to wait or come back or even for me to send all the robes to you?”

“We’ll be around so we’ll just come back later to pick them up.”

“Ok, it shouldn’t take too long. I’ll see you later.”

“Thank you Madame,” Sabde turns toward Harry, “let’s go finish getting the rest of the stuff.”

As they walk out of Madam Malkin’s, Shade takes Harry toward the wand shop and stops in front. “Ok Harry, why don’t you get your wand and I’ll go get the cauldron stuff. I’ll meet back up with you here so just wait here. Is that ok?”

Harry shrugs his shoulders, “Sure but afterwards, can we go to the broom shop? I’m interested in this quidditch that seems to be a famous sport.”

Shade smiles and ruffles his hair, “Of course kiddo, I’ll see you soon.”

Shade walks off and Harry turns and looks up at the shop. Ollivander: Makers of Wands since 382 B.C. That’s a long time to be around.

Harry walks in and he sees shelves from the ground up filled to the brink with boxes which he assumes are wands. “Hello?” Calls out Harry when he sees no one man the counter.

The shop was clustered and narrow, it seemed pretty small. There was only one raggy chair in the corner. 

The counter had a bell so he tapped it, letting out a ring that echoes throughout the shop. “Hello?”

A man slides up on a ladder, “I’ve been wondering when I would see you, Mr. Potter.” The man was old with white hair. He steps down and walks up to one of the walls, searching for something.

“It seems like yesterday when your mother and father were in here buying their first wand, uh” he pulls out a box and walks up to Harry, handing him a wand.

Harry wasn’t sure what to think of this guy. Also what was he supposed to do with the wand. 

“Well, give it a wave.” 

Ah! Harry waves the wand and cabinets start to move out, making a mess. Harry quickly puts the wand down. 

“Clearly not. Mmm”

Ollivander, who Harry assumes the man is, goes and gets another one, handing it to Harry.

Harry waves that one and a vase breaks. 

“No! Definitely not!”

Harry puts that wand down too. He’s surprised this shop lasted this long if it took a while to find a wand. 

“I wonder….” Mumbles Ollivander. Harry can see him taking a while in the back with a box.

Oliva ser comes around the counter to stand in front of Harry, holding out a wand. Harry takes the wand, feeling an instant connection. The lights around the shop flicker and dim while a curious wind seems to appear. What is happening?

“Curious...very curious.” Says Ollivander as Harry wonders what he is talking about, “Sorry, but what is curious? Do wands not act these ways when they get their match?”

Ollivander ignores his question, “I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr. Potter. I find it curious that the Phoenix feather in your wand also gave one other feather. Just one other. I find it curious that you're destined for this wand when it’s brother gave you that scar.”

“So the Dark Lord, has the brother wand, is what you're saying.”

Ollivander gave a shocked expression, “so you know the story behind your scar and about your parents.”

Harry nods, “Yes, my new guardian knew and when I asked, she told me everything she knew.”

Ollivander hums in thought, “Either way, the wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It’s not quite clear why but it is clear we can expect great things from you. You-know-who did great things, terrible but great.”

He puts Harry's wand into its box and hands it over. “That will be 7 galleons.”

Harry pays him and goes outside to wait for Shade. That Ollivander was a strange man but he gave interesting information. So Voldemort’s wand was the brother of his wand. Does that mean there was more to his scar than he thought. Did he ever ask Shade about it?

“Hey Harry!” A raised voice says on Harry’s right. He looks over and finds Shade quickly walking over. “Did you get your wand?”

Harry nods and Shade smiles, “well then, I had the time to find the rest of your school supplies so go to that quidditch store you wanted to see.”

Harry smiles and drags Shade toward the store. They spent the rest of the time looking at all the brooms and gaining more knowledge of what quidditch was. Shade was bored out of her mind but Harry was enjoying himself. 

Harry found a beginners book on quidditch and turned to Shade for approval to buy it. Shade nods, if the kid wants to buy something, then let him. 

Shade and Harry walk their way out toward The shady parts of Knockturn Alley to shadow walk home. Harry was too happy to complain, once they finished what they came to do. 

Considering they still had Harry’s birthday party to throw in the evening. 

Shade hoped The Raven was able to finish the preparations.


	12. Harry’s Birthday

Harry and Shade arrived home, as they entered, Shade asked Harry to check his room for school supplies. She had them delivered to his room, while she gets the house ready for a special surprise. 

Harry nods and quickly goes up to his room, excited. While he has never had a birthday party or knows what to expect, he can’t wait for what Shade had planned for him. 

Piled on his bed, Harry can see packages on his bed which he assumes are his school supplies. At the front end of his bed, he can see a large trunk with a note attached on top.

Harry,

Here is your school trunk. If you can, put away your school supplies inside. Everything should fit. This trunk is full expansion charms and anti theft charms, in case anyone wants to come looking in. Once you're done, get dressed nicely and come down so we can begin the celebration.

Your beloved Guardian,

Shade 

Harry shakes in head at how predictable but does as she says. He retrieves his hogwarts letter and checks off what he has, putting everything in the trunk. The trunk has separate sections making it easier to separate everything by class or object. 

Once finished, he closes the trunk and looks through his closet for clothes to wear. Shade took him earlier when he came to muggle London for clothes shopping. He felt very awkward trying on all sorts of clothing and finding what he was comfortable in. 

Rummaging through his clothing, he decides to wear jeans and a nice emerald shirt. Shade says it matches his eyes. 

Looking himself over using a mirror attached to his closet, Harry nods in satisfaction and makes his way down. 

Stepping down the stairs, Harry can see party decorations all over. Blue streamers all over the ceiling, birthday hats on a lot of objects such as the fireplace, lamps, The Raven’s stand, couches,etc. Making his way toward the dining table, Shade and The Raven were seated, wearing party hats. 

The table had blue plates, cups, napkins. At the head of the table, the chair was pushed back and a white box in front of it.

“Harry, you finally made it. Come sit.” Shade waves her hand toward the head table. Harry heads over and sits down, Shade hands him a party hat to wear. 

Once Harry puts the hat on, a knock could be heard at the front. Knock…..knock…..knock….

Shade frowns, “Who could that be?” Harry looked on in confusion, “Was someone else supposed to be here?” The Raven caes softly.

Shade gets up and goes to answer the door. Harry can’t see who it is but Shade can be heard making a surprised oh my. 

“Harry…,” calls out Shade softly, “I have someone who wants to meet you.”

Harry was still confused, who is it? “Who is it?”

Shade appears with a hooded figure trailing behind. Harry’s eyes widen, can it be?

Shade is smiling happily, “Harry I would like you to meet my husband, Grim Morte. Grim, this is my charge, Harry Potter.”

Grim walks over to Harry and extends his hand in greeting. “Hello, Harry. My wife has been telling me all sorts of things about you.”

Harry was dumbfounded as he was supposed to act like they haven’t been meeting in his dreams, “Hello sir, I hope it’s all a good thing. Shade hasn’t told me much about you but I know she loves you a lot.”

Harry grabs and shakes his hand. His hand was very pale and bony, cold to the touch. Harry feels a chill down his spine as he lets go of his hand. 

“Finally, my two favorite men are finally meeting at last.” Shade says excitedly. The Raven gives a Caw of annoyance. Shade rolls her eyes, “Oh please, you're my favorite avian male. No one can compare to you.” She coos at him. The Raven fluffs up his chest feathers in pride. 

Clasping her hands together, “Now that introductions were given, Grim seat down. We are going to sing Harry his birthday song and eat some cake and ice cream I got. Then we will open the presents and then the final surprise. You ready Harry?”

Harry smiles and nods, “Ready when you are.”

Grim takes a seat next to Shades’s seat as she stands next to Harry. “Now open the box.”

Harry looks down at the white box in front of him, lifting the lid, he can see a white cake with blue borders. The words Happy Birthday Harry are written in cursive in a blue color. Blue candles are placed among the edge of the cake all around. 

Shade reaches over with a match that has been lit, lighting up the candles as the rest of the box falls down flat. 

“Ready everyone?” Shade says toward Grim and The Raven, to which they nod. 

Happy Birthday to youuuu~

Happy Birthday to youuuu~ 

Happy Birthday Dear Harry~

Happy Birthday to youuuu~ 

“Now make a wish.” Shade whispers toward Harry. Harry closes his eyes and blows out the candles. He has no wish that can be granted but he is thankful for being away from the Dursleys and being with Shade, Raven and Grim, or Death as Harry knows him. 

Opening his eyes, Harry can see three presents in front of him behind the cake. 

“So, which do you want to do first, eat cake or open presents?” Asks Shade as she grabs a cake cutter and places next to Harry. 

Harry thinks about it and decides to eat the cake first. Shade cuts a slice for everyone and they begin to eat once she sits down with her own slice. “I hope everyone enjoys this, it’s been awhile since I baked anything. Haha.”

“I’m sure it will be delicious as always. One does not forget the skills learned over centuries.” Replies Grim, taking a bite of the cake. 

The Raven caws and digs in with Harry also taking a bite. Shade follows along. 

“Now tell me young Harry. How was your school shopping? Did you manage to get everything you needed for school?” Grim asks as he finishes his slice. 

Harry swallows and answers, “Yes, I even got to buy some quidditch books to study. I’m very interested in the sport. Shade even tells me Hogwarts plays the game against each of the houses though first years aren’t allowed to play.”

“Yeah but at least second years are able too.” Shade replies, “now then, let’s go on to presents.” Shade excitedly moves the cake aside and pushes Harry’s present in front of him. 

Shade seemed more excited for presents than Harry was. 

Harry takes the first gifts and reads the tag, To: Harry, From: The Raven. “Thank you Raven.” The Raven nods his head. Opening the package, Harry finds a small book titled, Surviving Other Students: A Guide to Navigating School. 

Harry wasn’t sure what to make of this but just accepted it. He might read it later to see what it contains. 

“Ooo, a surviving school book. Nice one Raven.” Shade says while looking over Harry’s shoulder, reading the title. The Raven caws in laughter. 

Harry takes the next present which says To: Harry, From: Grim. Harry takes a quick glance up to him and he gives a slow nod. Opening the box, a skeleton key is tucked inside. 

“Ooo, another good one. A Skeleton key. Grim must really like you.”

“Are you just going to keep looking over the boy's shoulders? Have some respect and leave the boy to enjoy his gifts!” Reprimands her husband. 

Shade gives the puppy-eye look but sits back down. Harry smiles at their antics. 

“What can I do with a skeleton key?” Asks Harry. 

“Good questions, it allows you to open any locked door. Useful when you're trying to get answers.” Grim says as he takes a sip of a cup of tea which Harry is curious about where it came from. 

“Hey, why don’t you ever get me something that nice?” Shade asks Grim, staring at him, waiting for him to answer.

Grim just sighs, “As if you needed anything. I’ve given you souls of the damned so I’ve given you some things over the years.”

Shade just laughs and pats his shoulder. Harry just shakes his head and grabs the last present which he assumes is from Shade. 

Opening it up, a note is inside saying Ask Me!. Harry was confused but turned to Shade, “Hey Shade. What is this note?”

Shade turns to Harry and narrows her eyes at the note before they light up as she remembers what she got him. “Oh yeah, I’ll be back.” Shade gets up and leaves, she can be heard walking up the stairs. 

“Sooo,” Harry begins after a moment of silence, “Does Shade know I already know you from visiting in my sleep?” 

Grim continues to drink tea before he answers while the Raven continues to eat cake, “I would’ve been surprised if she didn’t already know. I do enjoy surprising people. If she asks, tell her the truth. It’s not like we are hiding it.”

“I feel as though we had this conversation before but ok, I guess.”

Shade appears with a large covered dome changed item which she places in front of Harry. “When I saw this, I knew you would need it and have someone to call your own. Happy Birthday Harry!”

Harry removes the cover and underneath is a cage housing a white owl who hoots. The Raven flies into the living room, cawing in fear?

Shade just shakes her head, “Poor Raven, another thing he can’t get to have.”

Harry wasn’t paying attention, just staring at the white owl that was also staring back at him. “I’m going to call you Hedwig.”

Harry putting his fingers through the bars, Hedwig reaches up and nips at his fingers. 

“You can let her out, you know. She will be save from Raven and I'll make sure she can go into the forest safely.” Shade whispers toward Harry as she gets another slice of cake and sits down. 

Harry opens Hedwig’s cage and lets her out. Hedwig walks up Harry’s arm and stays on his shoulder, nipping at his hair. 

Harry looks around, Shade and Grim whispering to each other, The Raven flied back and is grooming his feathers while trying to sneak in more cake for himself. Harry smiles and leans back, enjoying the moment.


	13. Magic

“Alright Harry, it’s time to wake up!” 

Harry startled awake, pulling the bed covers closer to his head, looking at who woke him. It was Shade, wearing a black turtleneck with black jeans. 

“Finally awake, good. We have things to do and not a lot of time. Breakfast is ready for you downstairs so once you finish, come meet me in the library.” Shade leaves after she finishes talking. 

Harry was dumbfounded. What just happened? He had no choice but to get up and get ready for another day of torture. 

Coming down to eat breakfast, which was porridge and a bowl of fruit, Harry tries to think what Shade planned to do today. Hopefully it wouldn’t be painful.

The Raven comes flying into the dining room, landing on the seat in front of Harry. “Hey Raven, what are you doing?”

The Raven turned his head, looking at Harry from different directions. Harry wonders what he’s doing. The Raven climbs down the chair and goes under the table. 

Hedwig comes in after a moment, landing on the chair next to Harry. “Hey there Hedwig. What are you doing girl?”

Hedwig coos and playfully bites Harry’s fingers as he goes to pet her. “Are you looking for Raven?” As soon as Harry asks, he can feel a poking sensation on his leg. “Ouch!”

Hedwig gets spooked when Harry yells out. Harry scoots his chair back and looks under the table. There was nothing there. It was probably Raven since he went under earlier but where did he go?

“Sorry girl.” Harry apologizes to Hedwig for scaring her. Finishing breakfast, Harry cleaned up and went to the library.

Entering the library, the place was dark for some reason. It was pitch black except for a round table with lit up candles all around the edges. In the middle of the table, there was a black book with gold like scribbles across it. 

Harry shivered, what is this and where is Shade? She is not going to do some strange ritual, right…?

“Welcome Harry.” A voice can be heard in front of him. Shade appears from the darkness sitting across from him behind the table. “Please, have a seat.”

A Caw can be heard from deep in the room. Harry hesitatingly walked up and sat down. “Uh, what is this?”

Shade smirks, “It’s time Harry, now that you have your wand and have learned your first year items, it’s time for the next step in your learning.”

“And that would be?”

Shade leans back and chuckles, “why magic of course. It’s time to use your wand and learn some spells.”

Harry was dumbfounded, “If you called me in here so I can learn to use my wand, why do you have this setup?! I thought we were going to do some strange ritual with the black room and this black book in the middle.”

Shade laughs, “I wanted to be dramatic,” Shade picks up the book and holds it up for Harry to look closer, “Also never touch this book or you’ll get cursed with having your balls fall off. I’ve seen it, it’s not pleasant.”

Harry was scared, “Are there other books I should be careful of?”

Shade looks up and thinks, “Nah, I’ve hidden them away, hahahaha.”

Shade claps her hands and the curtains open up, letting the sunlight in and brightening the room. 

“Now then, let’s go over your charms books and start from the beginning.”

Shade pulls out a book from behind her back and hands over Harry’s wand. Harry wonders how she got it but doesn’t question it, considering she can pretty much do anything. 

“There is something I should mention before we start, because you are a minor, an underage wizard cannot practice magic outside of school especially in muggle populated areas unless in dire situations.”

“Then I can’t practice magic outside of hogwarts. Why are we practicing if I can’t actually practice.”

Shade waves at Harry, “obviously cause we’re rule breakers and it is not really heavily enforced unless it’s in front of muggles. I’m pretty sure other students practice at home. Plus, this place is heavily warded so the government won’t know if you did use magic or not. Though I did manipulate the Trace in your wand so If you use it outside of Hogwarts, it won’t register it. Aren’t I great!”

Harry wasn’t sure how to answer, on one hand, Shade is great and powerful, likes to play games, and cook but on the other, she is a sort of demon that makes deals, sucks out people’s souls, plays with people’s lives and generally enjoys chaos. 

Shade notices Harry’s silence and frowns, “Hey, no need to think that hard. I know who and what I am. Let’s just start.”

Harry spends the next couple hours learning the Engorgio spell, Reducio spell and Lumos spell. It took a couple of tries but Harry was able to perform them more successfully. Shade instructed the best she could but their magic is too different for her to instruct him on to do it. 

“Ok, Harry, one more time and we’ll call it a day.” Shade closes the curtains. 

“Lumos!” Harry yells out as his wand lights up brightly before dying off.

“Good, now you just need to master having it light up until you call it off but that's good for now.” Shade says as she opens the curtains. 

Harry breathes a bit heavily. He’s a bit tired from continually practicing for three hours, three spells. 

“You must be tired, so go take a bath and I’ll have dinner ready.” 

Harry nods and walks to his room. Shade watches him go and smirks. She goes and opens the window where Raven flies in, landing on the tables, dropping two letters.

“Oo Mail, wonder who they could be from.”

Picking them up, she can see one is from Gringotts and the other a letter. Opening the letter from Gringotts first, she looks over the contents and smiles. “Oh, I see…,” Shade closes the letter and crosses her arms, “I guess the balls in your court now, Dumbledore.”

Putting that letter down, she reads the next letter, “You finally answer us, Remus.”

Shade turns and sits down, “Well Raven, truly things are about to start soon or they already have. We better be prepared, there's a storm brewing. Who will come out on top? I wonder…”


	14. Remus

Harry finds himself, the next day, eating breakfast by himself with only Hedwig for company. Where could Shade and the Raven be? Though it makes him question where Death was as well since it’s been a while since he visited.

Turning toward Hedwig, “Hey girl, do you know where Shade or Raven is? I’ve haven’t seen them since I woke up.”

Hedwig stares at hind before hooting softly. Harry guesses that was a negative. He will look after he’s done eating. 

Finishing eating and cleaning his dishes, Harry heads toward the library, figuring Shade could be reading or researching some stuff. 

Turns out his guess was right. Shade is sitting down on the middle table looking through a pile of books and letters. The Raven is perched behind a chair, playing with a ball.

Giving out a cough to gain her attention, “Morning Shade, I didn’t see you at breakfast.”

Shade looks up from her reading and smiles, “Morning Harry. I ate before you came down. Come seat Harry. There is something we need to discuss.”

Shade waves her hand to the seat across from her. The chair moves back as Harry comes closer. Sitting down, Shade clasps her hands together. 

“Well Harry, I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?”

Harry doesn’t think about it, “The bad news…”

Shade hums and picks up the letter from Gringrotts, “Ok so I received a letter yesterday from Gringotts. Dumbledore now knows your change of guardianship but doesn’t know about me. Griphook has looked through your accounts, he hasn’t found anything missing except for a Potter heirloom which is a cloak. Dumbledore has sent in your vault key but Griphook changed it so I have that. Dumbledore has been a bit difficult but threatening him with Goblin court made him cooperate.”

Shade goes over the letter but finds nothing else and puts it down, “Since that cat is out the bag, you better be weary of Dumbledore. He might try something since he lost his golden boy.”

Harry frowns, “I’m no golden boy. Has Dumbledore said or done anything about you being my guardian? ”

Shade shakes her head, “There is no mention but we’ll know soon enough I guess he might ask you in school if given the chance.”

Shade puts that letter down and gets the next one and looks up at Harry. “The other news I have had to do with Remus Lupin. One of your parent’s friends and godfather. I have sent him a letter asking him to visit me because I have something important to discuss having to do with the late Potter’s. He has agreed to come visit and will be here in about one hour through a porkey I have inquired through means.”

“Wait...What?! He’s coming here today and you haven’t mentioned anything to me about it!” Harry was shocked! This was a surprise. On one hand, he wanted to meet Remus but on the other hand, Shade shouldn’t spring this on him with only an hour to prepare himself. 

Shade puts the letter down and sighs, “Well for one thing, this was a spontaneous action that has beared fruit and the other is life is full of surprises and you gotta be prepared for anything thrown at you, so you're welcome.”

Harry wasn’t sure how to answer. He is finding himself more and more either surprised by her actions or not. Harry’s sighs and punches his nose, “Ok fine. So Remus will be here in less than an hour. How are we going to do this? What did you say and does he know about me?”

“Now you're asking the right questions. So I pretty much told him I have urgent possession of your parents that they wanted to give him but due to his werewolf condition was not qualified by the ministry but I have managed to secure said possession and wanted him to come speak with me about it. No, he doesn’t know it’s you, making it a double surprise.” 

Shade puts her elbow on the table down and leans on her hand, “At least I told you now instead of when he comes. I wanted it to be a double surprise but figured you wanted mental preparation. So again you’re welcome~”

Harry should be thankful she had least told him now instead of later. Remus Lupin, his parents friend and godfather, was a werewolf. He finally gets to meet him. Would he be happy or indifferent? What will he say? What does he look like? How close of a friend was he to his parents? Does he have stories to tell? 

So many thoughts were popping up in his mind until a large smack pulled him from his mind. Shade smacks a long ruler on the table. “Don’t overthink it? Just go with the flow. I know it will be scary and unknown but this is something you’ve wanted for the longest time. A connection with your parents and family. I’m sure Remus will be very happy to meet you. From what I’ve heard, you are also the last connection to Lily and James Potter. He lost everything from the war and his condition. So take a deep breath and breathe out.” 

Shade puts the ruler down and walks around the table, lifting Harry up and walks down the stairs toward the couch. She puts him down and goes to the kitchen to gather some tea. 

Harry breathes deeply and relaxes against the couch. It’s true. Remus would be happy to meet him. Who knows what will happen. 

Harry can see Hedwig sleeping in her perch stand which was next to Raven’s perch stand. Raven was very possessive of his so Shade bought her one for her own. Raven was still glaring at Hedwig whenever he could. 

Harry wasn’t sure why but he’s glad Raven tolerates Hedwig and vice versa. 

Shade walks back holding a tray of tea and other snacks. Putting the tray on the table, she turns toward Harry, “Here you go, have some tea. It will help you relax. If you want, as we wait for Remus to get here, practice some more spells.”

Harry nods and drinks some tea before they head back toward the library to practice some more.

Time passes and before Harry realizes it, it is time for Remus to appear. 

‘Ding Dong’ can be heard throughout the house. Harry and Shade stop what they're doing and look toward the door. “Well, better see who that is. Come Harry.”

They make their way down, Harry heads toward the couch and Shade heads for the door. 

Opening the door, Shade can see a white man with light brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a worn down suit, holding his hat by his hands. “Hello, are you Miss. Mort. The one who sent me the letters about James and Lily Potter’s possession.”

Shade smiles, “Yes, I am. You must be Mister Lupin. I’m so happy you were able to make it. Yes, the item in questions does belong to the late Potter’s. Please, come in. I have tea and treats for us.”

Shade opens the door further and steps to the side for Remus to enter. 

“Thank you Madam.” Remus thanks and walks in heading toward the living room. 

Harry still standing, watches as the man known as Remus walks in and looks up toward Harry, stopping a few feet away. 

“I-it can’t be...” Remus’ eyes widen, not sure who is in front of him but it’s like seeing the dead again. He looks like a young James. 

Harry hesitates but strengthens his resolve, “Hello, I’m Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. I am the reason why you are here.”

Remus was speechless. It can’t be! Lily and Jame’s son, in front of him. “H-how can this be?! What are you doing here? You should be where Dumbledore sent you.”

Harry frowns when he mentions Dumbledore.

Shade approaches from the front door and stands between them. “We will explain everything. Come have a seat.”

Shade guides Remus toward the dining room where a tea set and tea snacks are already set up on the table. 

Shade sits at the head of the table with Harry toward her right and Remus on her left. Waiting for them to be seated, Shade begins the conversation.

Turning toward Remus “Now than, Mr. Lupin, you are here for two reasons. One, you are best friends with the late Potter and the second is it turns out you're one of Harry’s godfathers but due to your lycanthropy, the ministry wasn’t going to hand him over.”

Remus nods, knowing it true. When James and Lily named him and Sirius Harry’s godfather. He knew if anything happened, he would never be able to be a guardian to Harry. The ministry would never allow it. 

“I am currently Harry’s guardian because his previous one did not want the responsibility and Harry was ok with me being his new guardian…”

Remus interrupted, “Wait! What about his previous guardian? Who were they? All I know was Dumbledore taking Harry out of the wizarding world to hide him from Death Eaters and other unsavory people.”

Shade turns toward Harry and cocks her head toward Remus. Harry nods knowing she was asking to explain his situation. 

“Harry was being taken ‘care’ of by his aunt Petunia, or Lily’s sister. Under their care, they told Harry his parents passed away through muggle means and never explained to him he was a wizard until I came upon him and took over his guardianship. Once we learned more about his parents and godparents, I decided to contact you to meet so that Harry could have a piece of his parents and extended family that was taken from him.” Shade says this without a break and Harry watches Remus' reaction. 

Remus wasn’t sure how to take this but looked directly at Harry, “Dumbledore left you at Lily’s sister house. A house of muggles. Doesn’t he know Lily and her sister are estranged and from what I heard, Lily’s sister doesn’t like magic. How did she even raise you?”, Remus says in disbelief, “Raising a magical child is different from a muggle child.”

Remus turns toward Shade, “For you to take Harry away means it didn’t go well. Did it?”

Harry makes himself smaller, is it that obvious? While Harry wasn’t treated the greatest at the Dursley, he thought it was just them but are there other magical children being raised by muggles? Are they also having trouble with their families?

Shade clears her throat, Harry glances up and sees Shade glance at him before turning her attention to Remus. “While you might have some ideas, let Harry tell you about it if he wants. Right now, you are currently the only godparent he has since Sirius is in Azkaban and the Longbottoms are in indisposed…”

Remus nods, while he does want to know more about how Harry was being treated and questioning Dumbledore’s choices, he is thankful for this opportunity. 

Focusing on Harry, “I remember the first time I met you. You were just born, a tiny wailing baby. Lily and James were proud parents. I was afraid of holding you because you were so small and fragile. James just took you and placed you in my arms while I hesitated to touch you.” Remus chuckles on the memory. 

Harry looks toward Remus with wide eyes. This was what he wanted. This was what was missing. 

While Remus kept recounting Harry as a baby and Harry giving his full attention to hearing stories about himself and his parents. 

Shade quietly got up and left them to bond over past memories. She heads toward the window in the living room to stare out. The Raven was relaxing on his stand, turning toward her. 

Looking through the reflection on the window toward the table where Remus and Harry we’re engaged in a conversation. Shade felt a dull pain in her chest. Lifting her hand to rub her chest, “I guess we will be seeing more of Remus Lupin. Huh….” 

The Raven glances between Shade and the table. “It’s what you wanted for him. For him to meet his godfather.”

Shade chuckles weakly, “Yes, but I didn’t expect to feel this way…” 

The Raven sigh, “Harry respects you. He enjoys living here. You will always be a part of his life now. People form multiple bonds with others. Just because he has someone else in his life, doesn’t mean he will forget the others.”

Shade scoffs, “oh please, I know this.” Continuing to look out the window, “Yes, everything is going just fine. It’s not like Lupin is living here or anything. He will occasionally visit but Harry will be here everyday until Hogwarts with me and you and Hedwig.”

The Raven glances back at Shade, shaking his head. ‘Here we go again.’ He shuts his eyes and mentally prepares for tomorrow.


	15. Shade

Shade thought wrong. Once Remus left that night with a promise to keep in touch. Harry would excitedly talk about everything Remus said, recounting memories of his parents and what he did as a baby. 

Shade would smile and nod thinking that he would tire of this but no. 

Remus kept his promise of keeping in touch. He would come visit every couple of days, getting Harry caught up on when he was a baby and help him in his studies. 

Shade left Harry’s studying to Remus since he was a wizard that went through Hogwarts, he would know much more about their type of magic. She had a different magic from them so it made sense but she still felt left out. 

Hanging out in the living room with the Raven and Hedwig, Shade looked up at the ceiling knowing Lupin was back, teaching Harry more spells. They had a month left before school starts. 

Shade sighs. It’s not been the same since Harry spends more time with Lupin. Kid is more focused on him than spending time with the rest of us, not including Hedwig. 

The owl is having the time of her life, free food, flys anywhere she wants, bothering the Raven with no repercussions. 

“Stop moping! It’s not the end of the world if the boy doesn’t pay attention to you. You should be happy the boy found at least one competent adult wizard in his life who genuinely cares for him.” Snapped the Raven, watching Shade this last few days being depressed that Harry’s attention was elsewhere. 

“Fine, I’ll take my bitching somewhere else!” Shade snapped as she got up and quickly left out the front door, disappearing.

The Raven ruffles his feathers, “She is such a child.” Hedwig, who was sunbathing by the window, shoots in reply.

The Raven rolls his eyes, “Please, you’ve only known your charge for at least a month and some days or so. Once you’ve reached the year mark, then I’ll make the same comment back so back off feather brains.”

Hedwig didn’t take kindly to being called a ‘feather brain’ and made it be known. She took off toward Raven, pecking at his head as the Raven fought back. 

They managed to knock down their stands and other items. 

Hearing the commotion downstairs, Harry and Remus pause in their lesson and hurry down to witness Hedwig flying away from Raven as he has his claws out, gaining on Hedwig.

“Raven, stop!” Yells out Harry, causing Hedwig to turn towards him to escape as the Raven lands on the couch knowing he lost. 

Harry takes Hedwig in his arms, checking over her to make sure she wasn’t injured. Finding nothing, Harry turns to Raven, “What happened? Why were you chasing Hedwig? Where is Shade?”

Harry realizes she wasn’t here or comes down with the commotion.

The Raven huffs, “Shade left earlier due to some tantrum of you not paying attention to her which Hedwig made a comment on and it escalated there. I am NOT sorry, just so you know,” turning toward Hedwig, “And you owl, better watch yourself.”

Harry was confused, “What temper tantrum are you talking about? Shade seemed pretty normal the last time I saw her.”

Raven scoffs, “Shows what you know. No, she’s been down lately because you’ve been spending a lot of time it’s Lupin. We dark creatures don’t like attention being taken away. Your werewolf would have some idea but considering he is a different creature from us, it would be a bit different.”

Remus makes himself known, “I’ve been rejecting my wolf since I turned, I wouldn’t have a lot of idea how that would be but what I’ve learned since studying the dark arts, a lot of dark creatures don’t like others on their territory. I’ve basically encroached.”

“No, it’s true. I haven’t been spending the same amount of time with her that we used to.” Harry says softly.

“No, you did nothing wrong. She wanted you to have a family. Remus is your family. She knew you would be focused on him. Leave her. She will be fine.” The Raven tries to console Harry.

But Harry was determined to talk to her. She took him in, gave him a home and became his family. Which he never got from the Dursley’s who were his biological family. 

“No, I’ll talk to her. Raven can you show me where she went. You would know where she is.” Harry asked Raven, hoping he at least knew where she was. 

The Raven analyzes Harry, the boy can be stubborn when he wants to be. “Fine, but it will be a bit of a walk.”

Harry nods and turns toward Remus, “Sorry Remus, I’ve got to get Shade back. She is important to me now. I hope you understand.”

Remus chuckles, “I understand. I’ll go with you as well. I’m part of the problem as well. I should have gotten to know your guardian better as well since I keep coming here. While I didn’t know Ms. Morte was a dark creature as well, I shouldn’t have taken advantage of her hospitality.”

“Ok then, let’s go. We have to go through the forest so stay close behind me. If you hear or see anything, ignore it. Some of the creatures there like to lure victims. Just keep following me. Understand?” The Raven explains so they are on clear. He would hate to be the reason for their demise.

“Understood” Harry and Remus say. The Raven nods and guides them out the door and toward the forest. 

“Cawww” lets out the Raven, warning creatures in the forest of his arrival. Harry and Remus jog to keep up. They enter the forest.

Inside the forest, it was much darker than they expected. While it was sunny and bright on the outside, once they step foot, it becomes dark like the night when they know it’s still day out. 

“Why does it seem like it nighttime when it’s still day out?” Asked Harry, curious on why it’s so dark.

“The trees are magical and they block out the sun, making it look like the night. It is always night time in here, no matter the hour.” Answers the Raven, flying slowly so that Remus and Harry can stay close by.

As they continue to walk deeper into the forest, strange noises can be heard throughout the forest. Such as insects, an owl, and a music box?

Harry looks around, not seeing anything. “Hey Raven, what is that music box? Are we close to Shade?”

Remus was on high alert. The forest makes him weary and even his inner wolf was feeling restless. 

“Ignore it! The music is a trick. It’s quite a clever creature, it plays different music boxes to get people to investigate. Once in their grasp, they attack from above, rendering their victim headless. They are not to be trifled with.” The Raven starts to turn slightly to the left.

Harry didn’t want to imagine what the creatures looked like. 

“Fascinating, I’ve never heard of such a creature. Are they only found here?” Remus was quite interested. In all his years, he has never heard of such a creature.

“Yes, a lot of the creatures in this forest can only be found here. Where no one ever bothers them and visitors are rare. They tend to hunt each other down because there are no people around.”

The Raven landed on a tree branch, staring ahead. Remus and Harry also stop, but wonder why but won’t ask in case it is important. 

The Raven stares ahead where a clearing can be seen from his vantage point. He sees one of the creatures he knows likes to go by it’s own rules. Trying to figure out a way around it, the Raven decides just to do that.

“Ok, so there is a dangerous creature in front of us who doesn’t like to play by the rules. We are going to try to go around it so I need you guys to be discrete. Ok?”

Remus and Harry nod, following behind the Raven since he knew more about this place than they did. 

The Raven leads them around. Harry manages to take a glance at the clearing, noting there was no creature but a small doll in a blue dress with blonde curly hair and a blue ribbon on its head. Harry stares on in confusion wondering where the creature was until it slowly turned its head to stare at Harry with bright red eyes.

Startled and frightened, Harry quickly looks forward and doesn’t take a chance to look back. What was that thing?

Remus noticing what happened, doesn’t make a sound or comment in fear of provoking it. He didn’t want to think what that would do to them. 

They continue on their journey to find Shade. It seems like hours have passed when only an hour has.

“We are almost there. You should see a big wet cave ahead.” The Raven says after time passes for a while, startling his followers who have been quietly following. 

Just as the Raven said, a large cave makes an appearance, seeming to go underground. 

“Here we are,” Raven says as he lands on a rock, “she should be deep in this cave. It’s a straight shot. Just keep walking straight until you get to a large door with a symbol. The same symbol you carry, Harry.”

“Are you not coming with us?” Harry asked, wondering if they have to go in by themselves. The cave was quite intimidating. It had large sharp rocks, hanging from the opening, making it look like a giant mouth. 

The Raven nods and starts to fly into the cave. Remus and Harry glance at each other before following behind again. 

The inside of the cave was damp. Harry and Remus cast lumos as it was pitch black. As they make their way inside the cave, they can see strange symbols marked up on the wall.

“These are interesting cave drawings. Do you happen to know what they mean, Raven?” Remus asked, as he studies the walls as they continue to walk deeper. 

“Their letters and sentences that tell stories and warnings. They are the language of Shade’s kind. They were carved by others, Shade never had the patience for carving so she left it up to those who survived. Each piece is a person’s story, wanting to ward off others who want to make deals.” 

Remus starts to question what kind of person Ms, Morte was if there are warning signs. What did the Raven mean by deals? What kind of situation are they and does Harry know about it?

They make it to the large doors. The door was large and made of rocks like the cave. Large symbols, circles and squares in an organized pattern can be seen all over the door. “Here we are. Shade should be behind this door.”

All three walk up to the door to get a better look when a voice is heard, whispering throughout the cave, “Who goes there?”

Remus and Harry glance all around the cave, wondering where that voice came from. “Is it rare that I get visitors that come this far?”

Harry suspects that could be Shade so he answers, “Huh, Shade? It’s Harry with Remus and Raven. We came to apologize and get you back home…” Harry let’s his sentence die off. 

“Harry?...Why would you need to apologize? If anything, I should be apologizing. I haven’t been the most supportive lately and instead of joining you and Remus, I’ve made myself scarce.”

Harry quickly counter argues, “No, we could have attempted to ask you to join instead of ignoring you. You brought me a piece of my past that I desperately wanted and in gaining it, I’ve neglected you. You who took me from the Dursley, who feeds me, clothes me, given me a home. While I know you're not morally good, you take care of me and I will always be grateful for that.”

“If I could have a word,” interrupts Remus, “Ms, Morte, I should also be apologizing. I’m grateful that you took the time and effort for me to reconnect with my godson but also the child of my best friend. I thought I would never get the chance to meet Harry because of my hairy problem but you’ve trusted me into your home and I’ve neglected to thank you as a host. I wish to not only visit Harry but you as well. You are Harry’s guardian now and I would like to get to know you. You have done a lot for us.”

Silence follows once Remus stopped speaking. Both Remus and Harry hoping that their message gets through to Shade and that they could start over. 

The cave shakes for a bit and the doors open up. Pitch black can be seen through the doors. Remus and Harry weren’t sure if they were supposed to walk in until two red eyes opened up from the blackness and a large creature stepped out. 

The walls of the cave light up in purple torches.

Remus and Harry back up, lowering their wands, not sure who or what this creature was. The creature was covered in dark violet feathers with small fins coming down the middle of its back and two pairs of large spikes on either side of its tail. It had two large rear legs and wings with finger-like qualities to it. It’s head has a serrated beak with two large antennas coming from the top of its head that glowed purple. It stood a good meter above them. 

Remus and Harry weren’t sure if they should run or fight, considering that they have never seen or heard of this creature. Their chances of survival are pretty low.

‘Harry…’ a voice says in his head. Harry looks around, wondering where it came from. It sounded like Shade.

‘I’m right in front of you Harry.’ The voice says in his head. Harry looks up at the creature, “Shade?...”

The creature nods its head, bending down the lick Harry.

“Hey!” Harry says as he gets licked and head butted. Remus stares on in confusion. Can this creature be Ms. Morte?

‘I’m sorry too. I should have said something but I didn’t. I wanted you to be happy even if it cost me.’

Shade turns to Remus, ‘Mr. Lupin, we seem to have met on the wrong foot. We shall both be a part of Harry’s life, I would like to get to know you better. I know werewolves come in packs and it must be hard on you to constantly fight your wolf but you must accept your dark creature now and Harry and I would like you to be a part of our pack. What do you say.’

Remus hesitates, while he knows there is no cure for lycanthropy. He still hasn’t come to grasp his wolf. It reminds him of his school days where James, Sirius and Peter would change forms to play with Mooney on full moon nights. 

While they may be gone, leaving him alone, getting in touch with Harry again and meeting his new family and knowing they had no problem with his furry situation and knowing Ms. Morte was a dark creature as well. Maybe he can gain more inner strength to learn to be with his wolf.

“If we are going to be a pack,” Remus says after a bit of silence, “You should call me Remus.” He smiles lightly.

Shade nods, ‘Well then Remus, I am Shade. Welcome to my nest.’ Looking around, ‘Come along. It’s much warmer inside.’

Shade grabs Harry by the collar and picks him up. “Hey!” Yells Harry but Shade ignores him, putting him on her back and goes back down to do the same to Remus who doesn’t say anything, actually enjoying himself.

Shade starts to walk through the doors, taking them to her nest to talk. As the doors close behind her, no one notices a pair of red eyes watching from the darkness.


	16. Cave drawings

Once the doors close behind them, everything is pitch black. Harry and Remus are having a hard time seeing anything but the red glow of Shade’s eyes.

Harry opens his mouth to ask about the lights when purple torches light up the cavern.

In front of them was a large cavern that was not lit up so Harry has a hard time seeing how long and far it goes. 

Shade begins to walk, as she passes by the torches, the ones in the back extinguish and the ones in the front lit up.

Looking up and on the side of the cave walls as they pass by them, Harry and Remus notice drawing and scribbles. 

“What are these drawings?” Ask Harry as he passes by drawing what seems to be stick figures in various positions, strange shadow figures, a gathering of people around some type of altar.

“They are stories of things that passed.” Shade answers facing forward and not stopping.

“What exactly are these stories…?” Asked Remus as he notices some of the drawings depicting what he assumes are various ways people were killed and tortured. One such picture had a stick figure tied to a tree while a shadow creature surrounded them, laughing. 

Just thinking of what these people went through brings a chill to his spine. These were the type of things that made him reject his wolf and hate himself more. 

‘Some of these are depictions of people summoning my kind and getting tricked into bogus deals, reaping the consequences. These pictures are meant to be a warning of dealing with us. People getting hurt are those who summoned us while the shadow creatures are them laughing at their stupidity.’ Shade chuckles remembering some of them but stops quickly for Remus and Harry. 

‘This one drawing here shows a princess getting tricked,’ Shade pointed at a picture with a stick princess who was wearing a crown looking to give a box to a shadow person but a large dragon looking creature watches on.

‘This one over here is a Basilisk fighting another snake like shadow creatures...I hate that guy.’ She points to another with two large snakes hissing at each other.

Harry snorts at that. 

The Raven, who was perched on Shade’s head, stares behind them.

“What are you doing Raven? Why do you look back?” Asked Harry curiously, noticing him turn his head as if studying something behind them. Harry looks back but sees nothing but darkness.

Raven glances down at Harry from Shade’s head quickly before looking up and caws, ignoring Harry.

He is back to not talking, Harry frowns but shouldn’t expect much from Raven as he continues to study the walls though one sparked his interest.

“Hey Shade,” calls out Harry. 

‘Yes….’

Harry points at a picture ahead of them that is slowing making its way by. “Is that you?”

Shade stops and looks at the one drawing Harry is pointing at and chuckles.

The drawing shows stick figures on their knees surrounding a creatures that looks like her.

‘Oh yes, this was drawn hundreds of years ago when I freely roamed the world. Humans thought me a god and worshiped me for save travels and such. I honestly didn’t care. I let them do whatever but if they needed anything from me, I would make a deal,’ Shade sighs as she imagines the fun she had. 

Those poor fools made all sorts of deals with her. They were the most delicious, ‘I got bored and left. That was the last time I saw them.’ 

Shade continues to walk on, as they pass the drawing Harry shakes his head, of course she was worshiped at one point. 

“What exactly were they worshipping you for,” asked Remus, gaining interest as he studied all the drawings they were passing by, “were you considered a type of god or just a god to worship?”

Shade hums, ‘They worshiped me as an ocean god because I lived under their sea. If you can’t tell already, I am a dark water creature. I could fly like a dragon but I’m made more for the sea. My feathers while like a bird are water resistant like a duck or swan. If anything, I’m more related to them then dragons. People have the funniest expressions when I tell them this.’

“I don’t think i believe you in that but ok…” Harry says as he tries to imagine Shade as a purple duck or swan. It looks weird in his head. 

As Shade reaches an opening, she stops at a dead end. The tunnel opens up to a large enclosed lake. Harry and Remus looked around but there was nowhere else to go. 

‘Alrighty, we go down from here boys. Prepare yourself.’ Shade says as she walks toward the end of the water. 

“But we can’t breath under water, we’ll drown!” Exclaims Harry trying to look for another way. Remus begins to get nervous.

Shade lowers her upper half of her body, facing the dark waters, getting ready to dive in, ‘Don’t worry, you’re wizards. Just use the bubble head charm. It will allow you to breath under water.’

“I don’t know that spell! Also how are we going to hold on as you swim?! We don’t have a harness or rope to hold onto” 

“Don’t worry Harry, I do know a spell.” Remus says as he takes out his wand and cast the spell. A bubbles forms over their heads, including the Raven who has been napping the ride here on top of Shade. 

Shade forgot about that so she transfigures a rock into a leather rope that loops around her neck that Remus and Harry grab onto.

‘Is that better?’

“Yes, thanks.” Answers Harry as he and Remus brace themselves. Harry closes his eyes as Shade dives down.


	17. Just Keep Swimming

Blackness is all Harry sees as he opens his eyes, it didn’t feel like he opened his eyes. He can feel himself floating lightly between the water. He can’t see but he can feel as the water gently passes by and hears what he assumes are Shades arms pushing through the water. 

It’s unnerving not being able to see anything. 

‘Harry….Remus….’

Shade’s voice in his head whispers. “Shade…?” Says Harry, his voice sounding strange in the bubble and not being sure if the others could hear him through it.

‘Good, you can hear me. You guys ok?’

“Yes, I’m fine though it’s pitch black down here.” Harry says as he tries to find any light source in the blackness.

“Harry’s right. How is it that you know where to go in this blackness?” Remus asks as he also tries to look around for a light source.

Silence follows that silence but instead of answering Shade starts to light up, brightening the darkness surrounding them. 

Her antenna, fins and tail glow a light purple allowing Harry and Remus to look around them. Small fishes and creatures can now be seen swimming away as Shade swims on. 

Harry was fascinated, Shade uses her large wings to propel herself through the water easily like a bird flying in the air and could light up. 

Looking around, Harry can see that they are in a large underwater cavern with different directions to go through. There were structures on the bottom that looked like it belonged to a castle.   
From stone walls to what looked like a tower.

The creatures swimming around were small fishes of different varieties. They were all transparent and some had no eyes. 

“What is this place or what was it?” Asked Remus as he looked at the ruins, trying to decipher what they were. 

‘Long ago, this was a castle built for a princess. It served as her prison by her father for meeting up with a creature. Can’t remember if it was a vampire or something but the father was furious. She was going to stay in the castle until she agreed to marry some prince from a different kingdom but refused. She stayed in the castle for about a year until she made a deal with one of my kind...’

“Is this the story from the cave?” Asked Harry, curious to know. 

‘Yes, you did see it, this area was a sort of that story. The deal was that the girl was to attain a special ring in a cave guarded by a sea creature, in return, she and her lover can run off together without any way to follow for her father to find them. Also this wasn’t me who did the deal, in case you're wondering. Also I’m not sure about her lover.’

“Did it work out? How did it result in this underwater ruin?”

Shade doesn’t answer but maneuvers around some rock formation that were a bit too close to each other. Once in the clear, she continues, ‘The girl did manage it but with help. The dealer gave her a magical flute to play in the cave as she went to get the ring. The cave had many passages, the dealer gave her directions to where the creature's nest was but was blocked by an enchantment. The flute opened up the enchantment for a brief window of time, enough for her to get in and out with the ring. The ring was in a black box among the treasures, she easily took It and left without facing the creature.’

“That sounds easy enough but it sounds like it gets worse later on.” Spoke up Remus.

‘Oh it does. The princess delivered the ring and the dealer kept his promise, he gave her an amulet with a charm to make themselves. The princess only had to find her lover and run, so she went off to find him but he was nowhere to be found. She went off on her own in sadness, but didn’t go far.’

Shade takes a turn to the left at a fork, as she continues on, a white shark comes by trying to get a bite, scaring Harry and Remus, but Shade smacks it with her wing. 

‘Annoying buggers, always showing up when they are not wanted…’ she mumbles as she looks around for more of them.

“What kinda shark is that?!” Harry yells as he grips the rope tighter as Remus tightens his hold on Harry.

‘I believe the muggles call it a great white but that wouldn’t be accurate. These things have evolved to live in complete darkness down here. They can’t see what their other senses have greatly heightened. I usually ignore them unless they start picking a fight. We better hurry, when they're one the others aren’t far behind.’

Shade quickly pushes her way through the water to gain distance between the shark and themselves.

Shade quickly continues the story as she looks around for more sharks. ‘Anyways where was I...ok so the princess went running but was found by the creature she stole from. The reason she couldn’t find her lover was because the creature kidnapped him and killed him in front of her. They killed the princess right in this area but not before they tell the princess that the deal she made was that her father couldn’t find her but everyone could. She never specified that and the dealer knew it. They killed the princess and brought this whole place down. The castle was near the edge of the sea which is how it flooded and hears have passed that the ocean just took this place for its own hence why it’s an underwater cave now.

Remus and Harry hold on tight as Shade quickly swims faster until she breaks the surface, jumping onto land. 

The spell around their heads pop like bubbles when they surface and it becomes a bit difficult to loosen up as their bodies shake from adrenaline.

Shade drops down and slides them down before drying them all with magic. 

‘Well boys, welcome to one of my nests. Be sure not to take anything, it’s most likely cursed.’ Shade walks behind them as they take in the sights. 

It’s a large cavern filled with treasure. All sorts of jewels, gold, weapons litter the whole place.

And she says she’s not a dragon, Harry thinks as he looks at how much wealth is kept down here. 

“Are you not a dragon?” Asked Remus who was confused on what exactly Shade was.

“Oh yeah, we never did explain it to you..” says Harry trying to remember if they ever did talk about it with Remus.

‘Well Remus, I am an ancient dark creature who no longer walks this world. Our kind is hard to pronounce but we live a shadow realm through the shadows. I am Harry’s guardian due to a deal I made with one of his ancestors long ago. This is my true form and you know my human form. We are a race of deal makers who have walked among every kind since the world was created.’

Remus jaws drop, not being sure how to take it.

“I was the same when I was first introduced..” Harry says to Remus knowing what’s going through his mind since he kinda went through the same thing. 

‘Come Remus, I’ll explain everything’ Shade says as she pushes Remus with her wings toward another section of the cave.

‘It all started when I was sleeping deep in the ocean……’

Harry slowly stops to hear what Shade is saying as she walks away with Remus. I guess there is more to learn about Shade, Harry thinks as he looks around the cave, noticing a dark opening hidden behind a chest.

Inspecting the hole, someone grabs his shoulder back, “You shouldn’t go exploring in the dark of the caves, you never know what you may find.” 

Harry quickly turns around and faces Death. “Grim, what are you doing here?”

“Stopping you from dying. Which is ironic considering who I am.” Death chuckles as he walks around Harry toward the hole.

“I’m currently on a little break you could say when I saw you try to look in here. I’m surprised my wife hasn’t said anything. Why is that?”

“Shade went to talk to Remus about what happened when she got me. I was curious and started exploring, I just saw the hole when you grabbed me away from it. Why is it dangerous?”

“How irresponsible…,” Death doesn’t move for a moment but continues, “this place is booby trapped against trespassers. If you aren’t keyed into the wards, all sorts of nasty things would have happened. Best go back to my wife Harry. We wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Death says as he ruffles Harry’s hair. 

Harry fixes his hair and turns to say something but Death was nowhere to be found. “Where did he go?” 

“Cawww!” Harry hears above him. The Raven was perched up a rock above him.

“Raven! Where have you been?! I haven’t seen you on Shade when we were underwater.

The Raven says nothing but flies up toward an opening in the ceiling. 

“What a strange bird….” mumbles Harry as he goes toward the direction Shade and Remus went, wondering what else is there.


End file.
